One Night, One Lifetime
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: What happens when a "one night stand" has serious repercussions no one anticipated?
1. Prologue: One Night

_**A/N:**__ ((Made a few changes to the AN)) First, this A/N is long. My apologies, but I think there are some things you all need to know before you start reading. First, this story is already over half-written. So, hopefully I'll have weekly updates for you (if I don't, you are welcome to flood my inbox with anything that isn't mean)._

_I have done an immense amount of research for this. However, since I am not now a mother, nor do I plan to be anytime soon, do know that I may or may not have fully, truly accurate facts. I am, however, an aunt to identical twin girls (whom my sister named Ashlyn and Blaire), so anything that is early or out of place can most likely be attributed to the fact that I am using my sister as a sort of reference. For instance, many first-time mothers cannot feel their baby(ies) until the fifth month. My sister and I were both (internal and external) able to feel her babies in month four, at about 14 or 15 weeks. _

_But, if you have any questions, I primarily have used this site for reference: www(dot)birthingnaturally(dot)net. Though I am indeed an advocate for pain relieving medications during childbirth (though you couldn't pay me enough to have an epidural, there are other alternatives), and the authors of the site seem to disagree (but I wouldn't swear to that, either), I found it very informative and helpful for someone like myself. _

_Many of you who follow my writing will find very little of my usual attempts at humor, and this will be your typical __**"Fairy Tale" **__romance, with a touch of drama (and not much of that, either). I actually began this in early December last year, a couple months before my sis was pregnant, so, as I said before, some of this may be unbelievably off. I hope not, but, do let me know if you've good reason to believe something I've included is as good as a blatant lie. _

_Also, for this story, there have been some changes in the structure of Soul Society's governing bodies. I likely won't ever go into detail about that, but understand that it is there. Any questions? Just drop me a line (no, it doesn't have to be a review). Also, because I still occasionally get this, if you don't like my pairings, I don't care. If you don't like my subject matter, I still don't care. However, if something is horribly grammatically wrong, I do care. Please point it out. I will love you forever (you know, that e-Love everyone's been talking about? Lol)._

_Now that I've rambled on and on, I present you with the story ("Finally, what I actually came here for!"). I hope you enjoy! And, if you find the time, please leave a review to let me know what you think. _

_Please Enjoy!!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Prologue (Note: the italicized words in the third paragraph shouldn't be read as stressed, they're only italicized to show that he's speaking of another woman.)**

She finally convinced him to go out and drink with her, and they both ended up wasted. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this wasn't the best idea either of them had ever had. With his recent breakup, and her feelings for a deceased lover from the past, he felt they were using each other for a rebound. And, if he were to be completely honest with himself, it was all very true.

But as she panted and moaned his name lustfully beneath him, all thought but her and his insatiable need to satisfy them both left his mind. They moved in synch, trying to generate as much friction between them as possible. She ran her fingers down his back, digging her nails in, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, both calling out the other's name as they came together with one final thrust.

Needless to say, sex with _her_ would never have been this good. _She_ was too timid, _she_ barely let him kiss _her_, much less touch _her_ in some other way. He respected _her_ wishes, and even felt maybe he loved _her_ a bit more for it, but, when he came home to find _her_ in bed with someone else… He realized then why _she_ would not be intimate.

But, he found the respite he had needed for so long with this woman. She let him touch her, caress her, pretend to love her. She even encouraged it. But, it was only meant to last for one night. Maybe someday they would come together again like this, and maybe there could be something more behind it. But, presently, what they had was all either of them needed.

He moved from the top of her to lay beside her in his bed. He knew what the consequences could be, but he decided, in his inebriated state, that he could care less. She appeared to have come to the same conclusion. They cuddled up to one another, sharing one last kiss, and fell to sleep together. Neither cared that come morning, things would return, awkwardly, as much as possible to the way they had been. But tonight they were determined to pretend to be in love, and to pretend that the one they loved, loved them back, and held them in their arms, and all was right in the world.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Amazingly, though the next morning was a bit awkward – as he watched her, his eyes still full of lust and blushing profusely, climb from his bed and dress – when they both appeared at the office, everything still felt comfortable. She greeted him as usual, with her hug nearly suffocating him, he fussed as always, demanding she do her paperwork. It seemed she was happier than he could remember her being in some time now. She hummed a fun little tune as she plowed through as much of the horrendous paperwork as she could force herself to do.

They did not always work the first Saturday of the month, but since Ukitake's takeover as soutaicho everyone worked to catch up with the new paperwork. Before long, Matsumoto stood from her desk, yawning, "I'm sleepy, Taicho. I think I'll fix some tea, maybe the caffeine will help wake me up?" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. She was already making excuses, and she had only been working for maybe half an hour. "Do you want some, too?" she offered as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes, if you don't mind," he looked up long enough to meet her eyes; he held her gaze for a long moment. In that one look, Hitsugaya saw that Matsumoto, too, was determined not to let their friendship be ruined because of something they'd done, both willingly, although both intoxicated and not thinking clearly. He sent a silent thanks her way, and when she smiled, he knew she understood.

And, as if second nature to them – which, given the time they had been together, side by side, supporting their best friend like this, it was second nature – they fell quickly back into a pattern they found familiar and welcoming. The last five years, since the war, brought them closer together. Everyone else could see it, but those in love are always blind. As the days passed, they basked in the glow of an unnamable relationship, their bonds unknowingly growing in strength.

Neither paid any mind to the slowly intensifying reiatsu coming from her.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_**A/N: **__Not much to say from me this time. Just that I hate getting the flu, and anyone who has it (or will have it this season) has my heartfelt sympathies. For me, it is usually one of those diseases/illnesses where you feel you'd have to "get better just to die." 8-)_

_Oh, but before I forget, I have left my personal "note markers" up, but it may help you understand more about the time line I used. Any dates are consistent with the fall '08 to spring '09' calendar. _

_Please Enjoy!!  
-Rachel Noelle_

oOoOo—RN—oOoOo

**Chapter One**

In retrospect, Matsumoto thought she noticed a few changes, but never paid any of them any mind. So, she had to pee seven times a day instead of four, or, she wanted to sleep for an hour and a half instead of an hour and fifteen minutes for her naps. She had a bit of a sensitive stomach where strong smells were concerned, but she wasn't sick constantly. At the time, Matsumoto assumed she just could have unknowingly increased the amount of water she drank, and she just liked to sleep so much, anyway, that maybe her body had grown accustomed to the hour and fifteen, and decided it needed more; and, well, she never cared for the smell of _that_ anyway.

oOoOo 5 wks.

It didn't surprise Hitsugaya horribly when Matsumoto showed up in the office one morning a few weeks later looking as though she'd been left in the rain all night. Given her penchant for drinking, he assumed, naturally, that she was simply hung over particularly badly this day. As they day progressed, and she looked worse, Hitsugaya made Matsumoto lie on the sofa and brought her a glass of tea.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" he asked her, regarding her with mild amusement. "I've never seen you this bad off the day after."

Matsumoto threw him a half-hearted glare, trying to convey some measure of amusement in her eyes as well, but failing for how horrible she felt. "I didn't drink anything, Taicho," she explained. He raised a skeptical brow and she added, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Renji was on a bender over some chick that Ichigo is friends with, some human girl. So, I had to play big sister and take care of him."

Hitsugaya laughed lightly as Matsumoto made a disgruntled face. He finally noticed the state of her flushed face, and knowing it could not be embarrassment, put a hand to her forehead. He nearly let out a yelp when he realized how hot she felt.

"Matsumoto, I'm taking you to Fourth to have Unohana give you something for that fever," Hitsugaya stated. Matsumoto scrunched up her nose in distaste.

She crossed her arms over her chest, not feeling the strength to argue and conceded quickly. "Fine," she huffed.

Moments later, after much tiresome shunpo to get them there, Hitsugaya walked in the doors of the infirmary, Matsumoto carried in his arms. He set her feet on the ground so she could stand as Hanataro greeted them.

"If you'll come with me I'll show you to a room, Rangiku-san," Hanataro blushed. Matsumoto insisted the poor boy call her by her first name, the poor kid needed a friend worse than anyone she knew. Both she and Hitsugaya nodded and followed Hanataro down the hall.

He began taking basic vital signs, blood pressure, pulse, and whatnot, and recorded her numbers on a chart. When Hanataro turned back to her he looked incredibly nervous, as if afraid she might hit him or something. "Rangiku-san, will you try to contain your reiatsu completely for me, just for a moment?"

"Sure," she shrugged and proceeded to do as asked.

"It is as I thought, your reiatsu has intensified," Hanataro stated looking nervously to her again. Timidly he asked, "Rangiku-san, what was the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um, about seven weeks ago, it's due again this weekend, why?" she returned, neither she nor Hitsugaya catching the hint. Hitsugaya did look a little uncomfortable with the discussion, and caused Matsumoto to giggle softly.

"Well, if it is okay, I'd like to run another test. You most definitely have the flu, but you said you'd been nauseous a lot of late, mostly after noticing any intense smell, correct?" he responded, wringing his hands nervously.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Matsumoto shrugged, "You can do whatever you need to. I think I can trust you not to amputate an arm or something." She smiled at Hanataro, and he blushed. Hitsugaya just looked on, knowing how Hanataro felt. He still often felt the same way around her, even after being with her.

Hanataro withdrew a small amount of blood and disappeared out of the room and down the hallway. She turned to Hitsugaya, who had taken up a seat beside her on the gurney. "What do you think he wants to know, Taicho?" she asked, curious. Her face was gaining some life back in it with the medicine Hanataro had given her, and the fever died down quite a bit.

"I don't know, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya looked just as curious as she, neither having made the connection yet. "Maybe he wants to know if you'll be a good candidate for an arm transplant?" he smirked, causing Matsumoto to slap him playfully on the arm. After all the time together, she thought she had him figured out. But then, he went and lost his boyish cuteness, and took on the cuteness of a teenager, and even gained nearly eight inches. He toned up and filled out, and he rediscovered his playful side with it she guessed. The last year had been a learning experience for them both, needless to say.

There was a light knock at the door to the room to let them know that someone was entering, and Unohana appeared in the room, trailed by Hanataro.

"Hanataro-san tells me you've been feeling ill a lot these last couple of weeks," Unohana began, looking Matsumoto in the eye. "And it's apparent to the untrained eye that you have a case of the flu. But, and it may be a bit early to be one hundred per cent certain…" Unohana paused in her speech for a moment to peer at a sheet of paper in her hands.

Matsumoto grew impatient and nervous, clutching onto Hitsugaya's hand for support. "Unohana taicho, what may be too early? What's wrong with me?" she asked, voice indicating her panicky state.

Unohana smiled down at her, beaming happily, "Well, according to our tests, you are going to be a mother. Congratulations."

Matsumoto thought she might faint. Her face held a look of denial. "No, that can't be true. It's not possible," she started, panicking badly. Hitsugaya shared her sentiment, and his face, too, clearly indicated this.

Unohana embraced Matsumoto, trying to comfort the girl. "Apparently it is, dear. About five weeks, I'd say, given the time of your last cycle."

"Five weeks?" Hitsugaya asked, stunned, "but that's…" he clasped a hand over his mouth, trying not to let it hang open.

"Hanataro-san, will you fetch some tea for both of them? And my therapy book, as well," Unohana spoke to her seventh seat. She returned her attentions to Matsumoto then. "Rangiku-san, can you tell me, please? Who is the father?" she inquired, voice still low and soothing.

Matsumoto pulled back from their embrace and turned to face away from the woman. Her face flushed with embarrassment and her body shook lightly, giving in to the nerves. A few moments of relative silence passed before Hitsugaya heard a few soft sobs coming from her. He wrapped his arms around the woman, hugging her comfortingly, and turned his head to face Unohana.

Hitsugaya looked as embarrassed and nervous as Matsumoto, and knew that had been more than enough to answer her question. Regardless, he verbalized the answer, confirming the doctor's thoughts. "I'm rather certain that I am."

Unohana smiled reassuringly, and Hanataro walked back into the room, carrying the tea, a small stack of papers and a book. "If that is the case, Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san, please, take these brochures and I'll lend you my book. Take them with you, when you've both had a few moments, of course, and study them. In two days I wish to see you both in my office at ten of the morning, and we will discuss your options from there." She gave Matsumoto another reassuring pat, whispering, "Things will all work out well in the end, I promise you." With a meaningful glance at the both of them and instructions to Hanataro for their release, she exited the room.

oOoOo

"I'm so sorry, Taicho. This is all my fault. If I hadn't convinced you to go out with me, this never would have happened," Matsumoto cried as she hugged her knees to her chest, sitting on the sofa in their office.

Hitsugaya sighed in exasperation. He refused to let her blame herself, and she was refusing to let him shoulder some of the blame. "I will not have you thinking like that. I cannot let you take the blame for something that I certainly bore a part in. Matsumoto," he placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, sitting beside her on the sofa. He leaned his body in to her back, and she finally seemed to relent some. "…Rangiku, You've been my fukutaicho for so many years now that I've lost track, and you've come to be my best friend for almost as many. As such, I will do whatever it takes to insure that our child has the best future and the best parents it can ever wish for. Rangiku, if you can trust me with your life, please trust me with the life of our child," he gently forced her to turn and face him to look imploringly into her eyes.

Matsumoto, eyes still filled with tears, slowly nodded, and throwing her arms around his neck whispered to him, "Of course I trust you. I just feel like you're going to take responsibility for something I've fucked up, as usual. And I want you to know that you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but what kind of bastard would that make me to turn you out and tell you to get rid of it? Even Kurotsuchi isn't that heartless. Even if, for some reason, you don't want the child, I am asking you to carry it until birth, then I will happily relieve you of your duties," Hitsugaya hated the very idea of Matsumoto giving up her rights as a mother, but he knew she deserved to know she had the option.

She looked absolutely appalled when she looked to him again. "I could never do that! I can't imagine killing an innocent because I didn't want the responsibility. It's too young to know life, and all the good things it has to offer. Even if you do spend a lot of time weeding through the bad. And I certainly will not leave you alone with my child to raise," she concluded, promising herself and him that she would do all she could to insure their child was given everything possible and raised properly.

oOoOo 5.5 wks.

They went to their scheduled visit with Unohana, and Hitsugaya had to chuckle as Matsumoto complained about morning sickness being worse than any bloody hangover she had ever had the misfortune of having, especially since it didn't always come in the morning. They discussed their conclusion with Unohana, and she began scheduling appointments for Matsumoto. She even penciled in a tentative date for an ultrasound to check the baby's sex along with the initial ultrasound to detect any early problems.

The three of them decided that for a few weeks yet, they wanted no one else to be aware of the circumstances. Before Unohana dismissed them, she left them with a piece of advice, "You should work on your relationship with one another in the meantime. There will be plenty of time to worry about your relationships with the baby when it is born."

Hitsugaya treated Matsumoto to dinner that day, and they discovered quickly that until she was over her morning sickness seafood was out of the question. They settled for ramen instead, the smell of those spices much more bearable for Matsumoto than seafood.

oOoOo 7 wks.

At the first scheduled ultrasound for Matsumoto - to check for any chance of ectopic or molar pregnancy - and expecting Unohana herself, both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were more than a little surprised when Hanataro showed up, announcing he would be acting as her obstetrician.

Hanataro looked twice as nervous, possibly from his fear of the young taicho, and three times as embarrassed as Hitsugaya, telling Matsumoto, "I'll need you to strip and change into this gown, and position yourself on the bed here. I'll step out for a few minutes to let you get changed. Also, I have this blanket if you'd like to cover up. It may get cold." Swallowing nervously, Hanataro bowed politely and closed the door behind him, unknowingly leaving a very unsure Hitsugaya behind him.

Matsumoto, not oblivious to Hitsugaya's worries, but not one to care about his desires for her modesty, stood from her seat and quickly began changing. She chuckled when Hitsugaya's face turned red and he turned away from her. "You know," she began, her voice teasing and light, "you've already seen me naked once, and I don't recall you blushing then."

Hitsugaya tried to stutter a response but gave up speaking quickly. "Taicho, can you tie this?" Matsumoto asked, forcing him to look at her, now nearly fully redressed, and asking for help with the ties on the back of the gown. He obliged, still blushing profusely as he could not help seeing her naked backside through the gap in the gown. His hand brushed against her naked back, and she sighed when he let it wander a little, rubbing softly and relaxing her. He was helping her onto the bed when Hanataro returned.

He used the transvaginal method, which worried Matsumoto somewhat when he explained what he would be doing, but Hanataro promised that it would feel only a little uncomfortable, and would not be painful. She tried to relax as much as possible, and found it relatively easy with Hitsugaya holding her hand. Very little could be determined about the baby itself, but Hanataro did point out it's location on the screen. Hitsugaya thought Matsumoto's face might split from grinning, and he smiled happily himself.

oOoOo 8 wks.

Really, Matsumoto thought, they both knew one of them would crack and ask the other. It was simply a matter of when and which. As it turned out, it was Hitsugaya about a week after her first ultrasound.

"Matsu-, I mean, Rangiku," Hitsugaya began with a nervous smile. She decided she really enjoyed his smiles and smirks. They brought out his true character. He finally decided he could relax a bit, now that Yamamoto was gone, and Ukitake taken over his title. The other taichos slowly quit harassing him, and he slowly learned to have fun and work at the same time.

"Yes, Tai-, uh, Shiro?" she tried to cover; she really was trying to make it a habit to refer to him as Toshiro, or at least Hitsugaya-kun, as he asked her to. He said he figured that if she was carrying his child, she should have that right. She agreed, on the ground that he do the same. She found she enjoyed hearing him refer to her familiarly, it made her heart a bit happier and her day brighter to finally achieve the coveted position of someone he called a true friend.

"Rangiku, I've… been thinking, and I know maybe it's too much right now, but, over time, I'm sure it won't be anymore. But, have you… considered that we marry?" he asked, his voice surprisingly steady, though his hands and heart betrayed him.

Matsumoto smiled happily, but a thought occurred to her and her smile fell. Hitsugaya looked nervously to her, worried he may have made the worst mistake of his life thus far. "Toshiro, I have, and, I think that maybe, it would be a good thing, especially once the baby is born, but…" she hesitated, not sure if she wanted to say what she needed to. Even if it was true, she kind of wanted to pretend it wasn't. "Toshiro, we need to decide that we can move on from our pasts. It's not been that long since you and Hinamori ended your relationship. And, I'm pretty well over Gin, but, I admit, sometimes… I stop and compare you." She turned away, not wanting to see the hurt she imagined in his eyes.

Hitsugaya was a little hurt, but nothing came that he had not anticipated. "I thought you might say that. I don't expect it to change your mind, but I want you to know that I did everything I know to put Hinamori to rest last week. I took all of the gifts she gave me and donated them to some of the lower districts' orphanages. You know, all the teddy bears and stuff. I think she brought me one every other day for two years…" his voice carried a wistful tone, as if he wondered if maybe he had done something different, where would he be today? Would it be Hinamori carrying his child? A part of him thought that maybe it was possible, but knowing what he did now, a larger part knew he would not want her to be his child's mother.

"It's perfectly okay if you don't think it's a good idea. But, my offer stands indefinitely." Hitsugaya wanted to make sure she understood that he was serious about trying. Matsumoto turned to face him, and they shared a soft smile, making a silent agreement to both think on it.

"Maybe we should start with lunch instead? My treat," Matsumoto offered, her silent promise an agreement to compromise.

"Why don't I buy, as it's almost your birthday. And, I found this for you," Hitsugaya presented her with a small jewel box. When she opened it she nearly cried. Inside were two beautiful jade earrings, the same color as Hitsugaya's eyes, which she claimed to love. They were small, drop earrings with the pendant tear-shaped. After a few moments, she really did cry. Hitsugaya, still new to the situation, hugged her awkwardly.

They set out for the restaurant when her tears dried. She complained about her boobs being sore half the walk there. The other half, laced with the first, varied from nearly crying at seeing a mother and child to dancing around, talking about meaningless things. Hitsugaya simply tried to remind himself to just deal with the changes in her mood as they came.


	3. Chapter 2: Feelings

_**A/N: **__First, just a short note to tell you all I'm sorry for the delay. I didn't forget, I've just been busy (babysitting takes a lot out of a person, and twins are even worse, haha), so, naturally, sleep is a prime choice for me. 8-)  
_

_Also, this ahead is kinda corny, and I apologize that I forgot to set the rating properly last week. The really mushy-gushy M-Rated stuff is at the end, though. Think of it as my gift to you for being a day (or two) late in posting, lol. As for my facts and figures, the same applies as with last week. Anything horribly wrong or inaccurate? Do let me know. Be kind, but let me know. _

_Please enjoy!!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo 10 wks.**

Another three weeks passed, and Matsumoto was barely beginning to show. Certainly not much, but there was enough weight gain that anyone who was looking for it would know. It had been hell trying to keep it away from her usual rowdy bunch, claiming she was sick and Unohana strictly forbade her to be drinking. It wasn't completely untrue, but they would pick up the hints soon enough. And really, if she felt this bad in the mornings, she could only imagine how that would amplify if she had a hangover to boot. So, at the moment, drinking for once had no appeal to her.

Making up her mind, because she refused to give the people of Seireitei something else to talk about behind her back, she decided that she would insist on some sort of at least near intimate relationship with Hitsugaya. Maybe not a romantic sort of thing, but something where they would always be close – currently in the manner of physical proximity. She wanted to project an image to the others that they at least loved one another in the way of best friends. So, she approached him, nervously, after they closed down the office one Friday afternoon.

"Toshiro," she began. She still could barely keep herself from calling him Taicho, but he always just smiled a bit when she did. When Hitsugaya heard his name called, he turned from the window to face her.

"Yes, Rangiku?" he tilted his head to the side, curiosity on his features.

"Can we discuss something?" she began again, timidly this time. He nodded and indicated that they take a seat on the sofa together. After allowing a few moments to pass for her to gather her courage, she voiced her concerns. "Toshiro, I'm going to start showing noticeably soon. I already am if anyone knows what to look for. And I can't keep telling Renji and the guys that I'm just sick or stuck at the office. Eventually they'll figure it out. As stupid as they are, someone will clue them in," she paused and Hitsugaya sat quietly beside her, encouraging her to continue.

She smiled and gathered her nerves. A stray thought that it should not be this difficult to talk to your child's father passed her mind. "I want everyone to know that we are in this together, for the child, and whether we are married or not doesn't matter. People will still talk, but if we can show them that we both love the child, then I want whatever sort of relationship it takes for that. I think we should try dating, and see what blossoms."

Hitsugaya grinned goofily and grabbed her in a tight embrace. "Absolutely, Rangiku. Anything for the mother of my child."

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo 14 wks.**

For the next month they played the casual dating game. She was still not ready to reveal her news to everyone, but two weeks into their game, Nanao had guessed, and some of her drinking buddies, and cornered her in the meeting hall one evening. Matsumoto never confirmed nor denied, but her friends decided amongst themselves that if she didn't want anything said, they would say nothing, as well.

Two further weeks into their 'game' later and Nanao finally broke the woman, making her declare her status. (1)

"Rangiku, you can't hide it forever, you know?" Nanao told her as they walked to the eighth division offices together after a long and boring fukutaicho meeting.

Matsumoto sighed, knowing she had no choice but to confess. "I know, Nanao. But, I'm afraid of what people will say about us. The rumors about me alone are harrowing; I can barely imagine what will start spreading about _us_."

"Rangiku, am I correct in assuming that 'us' means you and Hitsugaya taicho?" Nanao asked, smiling. Her friend looked very reluctant to answer, so she continued, "I've seen how often the two of you have been together, how close you are. You have a bond with one another no mere friends could replicate. In fact, he's looked at you in a different sort of light since not long after his relationship with Hinamori ended, I'd guess at six months now, anyhow. And, if he _is_ the father, no one has noticed a change for the negative in your relationship."

Matsumoto took a few moments to swallow Nanao's words. "You're right, Nanao, as always. I don't care what people think. Besides, Toshiro seems delighted," Matsumoto smiled softly, taking Nanao's hand and walking like schoolgirls together. Before they approached the gates of the eighth division, she paused, forcing Nanao to do the same. Matsumoto smiled widely, her smile turning to a goofy grin. She grabbed Nanao's hands and placed them on her abdomen. Nanao looked confusedly at her for a moment, before she realized what was happening.

"Nanao, can you feel that?" Matsumoto gasped, elation evident in her words. Nanao pressed a bit harder on her abdomen, and felt the tiniest of flutters, something akin to an extra pulse inside her. It was barely there, but there it indeed was. (2)

Nanao smiled brightly at her friend, "It's just barely more than a flutter, Rangiku." On a whim, Nanao turned to a passing shinigami from her division, calling them over.

"Hai, fukutaicho," the shinigami bowed low in greeting. "What may I help you with today?"

"Send a Hell Butterfly to Hitsugaya taicho; tell him to come immediately to the Eighth. Try to make it _not_ sound like an emergency, just that we want him here quickly," Nanao instructed him. He nodded again and was off in a step of shunpo.

Nanao and Matsumoto walked, hand in hand again, into the Eighth Division offices. When they arrived, Matsumoto called out, "Shun-kun, come see!" to her best drinking partner.

Kyoraku looked to the ladies bemusedly as he lazily crossed the room to greet them. "Yes, my dear Rangiku-chan?" he greeted, "Come for an afternoon drink?"

"Look Shun-kun, feel," Matsumoto said delightedly as she grabbed Kyoraku's hands, too, and forced them to her abdomen.

"Rangiku-san, wha-" he started, but soon realized what she was trying to show him. "Yare, I can't feel anything, Ran-chan," he bemoaned his misfortune, removing his hands sadly, "Did my lovely Nanao-chan feel it?"

Nanao overlooked the nickname, and nodded happily to her taicho. In almost the same instant, Hitsugaya burst through the doors of the Eighth Division office, looking horribly worried and exhausted. He must have shunpoed all the way in a matter of seconds. If Matsumoto remembered correctly, he was scheduled to train with their division members that day.

"Toshiro!" she cried as he moved toward her. "Come feel, I can feel it squirming now! It's moving even more since you walked in." Hitsugaya gave pause, looking befuddled. Seeing this, Matsumoto smiled wider and took his hands in her own, placing them firmly over her abdomen where she knew the baby could be felt most.

Hitsugaya took a long moment to draw the conclusion that the baby was moving. When he discovered this, he, too, pressed his hands more firmly to detect the tiniest pitter-patter of movement. He smiled largely, marveling at the phenomenon. This child that Matsumoto carried was his, and it was moving inside her. Before he could think twice about it, he threw his arms around her in an embrace and kissed her softly on the lips.

When he realized what he'd done, he moved away from her shyly, ears and cheeks pinking softly. Matsumoto smiled softly back, not really sure what to say or do next. After a few moments of silence Kyoraku cleared his throat loudly and made a suggestion.

"Why don't we all go out and grab a bite to eat, eh? We'll let Rangiku-chan choose, seeing as I don't want her getting sick on my lovely haori," he teased, earning a smack from Nanao's fan and a playful punch to the arm from Matsumoto.

**oOoOo**

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya walked home from the restaurant, holding hands along the way. She hummed a lively sort of tune, and she cooed about the baby moving every time Hitsugaya talked.

"They can't hear well until the seventh month, and this is just barely the fourth, but I think he likes your voice," Matsumoto said softly, rubbing her belly lightly and clasping Hitsugaya's arm tighter in her grip.

Hitsugaya smiled. Maybe this baby business wouldn't be so terrible, after all. He still was not looking forward to changing diapers, but the idea of fatherhood was really growing on him. "I suppose if he likes my voice, I'll just have to talk more, won't I?" Matsumoto nodded in silent agreement as he placed an arm loosely around her waist and the other with his hand on her stomach.

"Toshiro, I've been thinking again," Matsumoto began, quickly interrupted by Hitsugaya's teasing.

"Thinking again? You know that's unhealthy for you." She scrunched up her face, glaring at him. He laughed lightly and apologized.

"In all seriousness, Toshiro, why don't we go ahead and get married?" he looked shocked to hear her ask that. She grew worried when he didn't respond right away. "Would you like to retract your offer? I know you said it stood indefinitely, but, we don't have to. We can just keep doing what we're doing already."

Hitsugaya was shaken from his stupor and tried to quickly smooth things over to prevent her crying. "No, no. I won't retract my offer. I said it stands and I mean it. I was just trying to think of where the bloody hell I put that ring…"

When they made it back to their rooms, he invited her to his home. Matsumoto stepped inside and made herself comfy on the sofa while he prepared tea. He returned and sat the tea tray on the small coffee table, before taking a seat beside her and pulling a small velvet box from his pocket.

"Rangiku, I want you to have this," Hitsugaya said opening the box and turning to her, smiling. She hugged him tight round the neck and kissed him softly. He pried the small ring from the box, just a solid band with a small diamond inset, and slipped it onto the proper finger.

She admired the ring for a long time, enjoying the way it sparkled in the firelight. "Thank you, Toshiro, for doing this. Thank you for deciding to do this with me," Matsumoto whispered softly in Hitsugaya's ear. She kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionately. That kiss led to a trail of kisses down her throat, her soft moans of pleasure putting a hungry fire in Hitsugaya's eyes.

He slowly trailed his way down, with both his kisses and his hands, teasing her flesh everywhere it was exposed. He tugged the top of her shihakusho out of the band and removed its ties to expose more of her soft skin. He paused in his explorations to tease her when he fully revealed her chest. "They don't look any bigger to me," he received a smack on the head for his comment. He continued, with a more serious comment, massaging her nipples and noting the darkened skin. "They do look kind of darker than before. Or maybe it was just the light?" he traced some of the now more prominent veins on her breasts, "You said that was common, right?" Matsumoto nodded in response.

She grew tired of waiting for him to continue, so she took the reigns for herself and began her search and exploration of him. Unlike her, the only thing that was likely to have changed for him would be the five-o'clock shadow he was sporting. She rubbed her cheeks and sensitive lips against the stubble on his face, enjoying the tingly sensation. She'd never been much of one for beards, but she quite enjoyed this feeling. He resumed his ministrations, now moving to suck and nibble lightly at her nipples, his hands continuing to explore further beneath her clothes.

When Matsumoto tried to remove his top, he took the hint and picked her up, carrying her to the bed in his room. He lay her down carefully and joined her, moving to lean just over the top of her. Looking deeply into her eyes, he asked a question he knew was stupid, but he felt he should show her he cared enough to ask. "Rangiku, we're not going to hurt anything if we do this, are we?"

Matsumoto almost giggled at him. "Hanataro says I can have sex and not hurt the child until almost time for the birth. Anything that I can't feel won't hurt him," she assured her newfound lover. (3)

With Matsumoto's reassurance, Hitsugaya once again picked up where they left off. As they disrobed one another, Matsumoto's libido beginning to rage thanks to the help from the hormones, Hitsugaya planted soft kisses along her belly, talking to the baby. Matsumoto ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. As she looked on her lover and now soon-to-be husband, she lifted up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever deserved it. Of all the people she could have a one night stand with, she'd selected this man. And of all the results, she was glad that this was the chosen path.

She was so lost in her thoughts that it surprised her slightly when he slid his hand between her thighs and found the sensitive nub of her clit. She took in a sharp gasp of air and he grinned mischievously at her, blushing lightly at his own forwardness. Matsumoto panted harder and quicker as the movements from his hand and soon his tongue drove her to climax.

"Oh, god… Toshiro…" she panted, quite happy with herself. He sat propped above her, licking his fingers clean and grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "You gotta… warn me next time."

Matsumoto intended to return the favor for the oral service, but he restrained her, "I'm going to please you tonight, any way you want me to, anytime, anywhere, Love." Matsumoto felt the tears well up in her eyes and begin to fall silently. Hitsugaya looked worried initially, but when she began kissing him again, thanking him, he simply kissed away the joyful tears.

"I love you, Toshiro. Don't you ever forget that," she whispered. Hitsugaya teased her sensitive skin again for some minutes, until he'd nearly made her nipples raw from licking, nibbling, and caressing. She took all she could stand and made a demand. "Toshiro… just… take me now… I want you in me now."

He moved back to kiss her lips and obeyed her command. With one initial thrust he was inside her, and then they were moving together, slowly, then quicker, then slower and harder.

Both began panting and moaning nearly in synch. Hitsugaya could feel the build up of his climax, as he called out her name. "Rangiku… I'm going to…"

"Toshiro… come with… me," Matsumoto gasped, breaths becoming short and quick. Hitsugaya said he would obey her wishes, so he held out as long as he could, using a hand to help stimulate her to completion.

Hitsugaya collapsed happily on top of Matsumoto, head resting on her breasts, when they came together. He could feel a few drops of blood trickling slowly down his back where she dug her fingers into his flesh so tightly she broke the skin. If every time he could be with her felt this good she could use her zanpakuto on him if she wanted. When he moved to lay beside her, she cuddled lightly to him, enjoying the feel of his seed still inside her.

"We still didn't use any sort of protection," she mused aloud.

"I don't think it would do us any good would it? According to research, you can't get pregnant twice at the same time," he responded. She rolled her eyes, wondering just when he became so open to joking easily and going with the flow of things. (4)

"It's still early, so let's take a bath together," Matsumoto decided. Hitsugaya looked embarrassed and she quirked a questioning eyebrow. "You're not embarrassed at all to have sex with me and see me naked, but you turn crimson when I mention bathing together? Should it not work the other way around, anyway?"

Hitsugaya flushed darker and tried to defend himself, "I've had sex with you before, so, I guessed I had nothing too much to worry about. But, we've never bathed together." He huffed and turned his face away, pouting.

"Well, let's change that then," with that she dragged him from the bed and into the shower.

He washed her first, still caressing and kissing where he could. She giggled when he hit a particularly ticklish spot and squirmed, nearly losing her balance on the slippery shower floor. When she forced him to turn around and let her wash his back she gasped. She did not realize how deeply she dug her nails into his skin.

"Oh, Toshiro, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize," Matsumoto lightly ran her fingers over the small wounds, sniveling some.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Damnable hormones. She was crying again. "Rangiku, it's okay, really. It's just a few scratches," he blushed some as he continued, "and when it feels that good, I can take a few scratches. Hell, you probably could have run me through with Haineko if you wanted." She giggled, cheering up some with Hitsugaya's brazenness.

After they were both bathed and dressed for bed, they lay together on the futon and Hitsugaya spent nearly a full hour talking to her belly. Matsumoto enjoyed the soothing sensation of his hand running lightly over her stomach, pausing occasionally to lean close, whisper some little secret, and kiss that spot softly. As she was lulled to sleep, the last thing she recalled hearing was, "And, it's all thanks to your mother that I had way too much to drink, and we're all here today. And I couldn't be happier."

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Notes:

(1) – This point should mark the 14-week date. In the paragraphs just above that one, it should have been about 12 weeks. 10 weeks at the 'relationship' scene, 12 when her friends figure it out, and 14 when she finally admits it to Nanao. Hope that clears up any confusion. 8-)

(2) – 14 weeks is actually about the first time my sister and I could feel her babies move. It is a couple weeks early, but that could be due to her having twins. So, if it seems weird, that is where I got my basing.

(3) – Just a little something for your reference. A friend of mine says that your libido _does_ increase tremendously, but at the same time you feel "fat and gross" and can't fathom why anyone would want to have sex with you anyway. I thought it amusing, so I figured I'd share. Also, another friend of mine (male) says he finds pregnant women more attractive, like if he were out with his wife, and a woman who was obviously pregnant (you know, that glow thing) walked by, he would stare longer at her than an obviously non-pregnant woman. I do think this is sometimes common among men.

(4) – Yes, there has been a story in the news lately to the contrary. I know it's possible, but I don't really believe it. I think her doctor(s) must be freaking idiots. I gotta be honest with ya there.


	4. Chapter 3: Announcements

_**A/N: **__Short chapter, I know. But there's no other good place to stop for this one. Next chapter is longer. Promise. 8-) This should be pretty straight forward, and next chapter is where things start to get… fun, but also rather Western (I don't mean cowboys and Indians, haha, but American, west Europe, the UK, etc., kind of customs rather than Asian). More about that next chapter, though. So, do please stick with me, and let me know what you think. _

_Also, I fully expect to be wished a very Happy Halloween by _**ALL**_ of my readers, as I trot about my old University campus in my Abby Scuito outfit (it's homecoming weekend), sans-lab coat, I'm afraid. Man, I watch too much NCIS… (Alright, it's okay. But you're gonna make me cry. Seriously! My eyes are watering with sadness over the thought as it is. Not to be told to have an awesome Halloween is just… just horrible!)_

_Happy Halloween to you all, and I hope you're costumes are rockin'! Don't drink too much, and I won't, either. 8-D  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo 20 wks.**

The next six weeks passed in much the same manner. She noticed her breasts leaking fluid occasionally, but never more than a few drops throughout the day. The major difference was her appetite for sex. Unohana promised that her hormones, specifically the one affecting her libido and sex drive, were in perfectly normal balance, and that she should enjoy herself every chance she had. They only forgot to lock the office door once, and poor Takezoe learned to listen as well as knock, and knock loudly. She did her best to control her hormones, and though they'd had sex in the office a few times, it was always after hours.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya petitioned for a larger apartment, one with two bedrooms instead of one, and were currently in the process of moving in. Between them both they had just enough furniture to have their new home ready to host a small party, alcohol free, of course. Matsumoto generally had to give up her favorite spicy foods in order to tame the heartburn, but she decided that since she was hosting an alcohol-free party, she would take the risk and suffering, popping antacids all night if necessary. Alcohol-free and Matsumoto just did not belong in the same sentence.

When the guests, all the taichos and fukutaichos, plus Matsumoto's drinking buddies and Ichigo and company, finally all arrived, Hitsugaya gathered them around to make the official announcement. He cleared his throat nervously, holding onto Matsumoto's hand as if it were the only thing keeping him on the ground. He blushed, his cheeks and ears tingeing, as he began his announcement.

"Rangiku and I would like to thank you," he swallowed and took a breath, "thank you all for coming tonight. We're happy to have you here, and we wanted to share our good news with everyone."

"Hurry up and get to the point!" Renji, Hisagi, and Ikkaku called in perfect unison from the back of the room. Hitsugaya scowled, promising an icy death, and not from the December weather.

"We want to let everyone know that we have recently become engaged, and our child is due on May 8," Hitsugaya finally stuttered out. Matsumoto kissed him full on the lips as the group chorused congratulations to the couple.

"Ah, congratulations, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun," Ukitake approached them, Soifon on his arm. "I heard from Shunsui and couldn't wait for the official announcement."

"Congratulations," Soifon added, "I'm very happy for you."

"It seems that once you tell someone, news spreads more quickly than Yoruichi can shunpo," Matsumoto laughed. "It should be pretty obvious by now, anyway, shouldn't it?"

As Matsumoto's rowdy drinking bunch gathered round, Hitsugaya placed a protective arm around Matsumoto's stomach, rubbing it lightly. For some unnamable reason, he disliked the feeling he got when all of them were crowded around. He guessed that maybe it stemmed from the fact that any one of them held strong competition, not now, but before, for his position with Matsumoto. And a few, like Hisagi, though he and Renji were something of a couple, showed a little jealousy. (1)

Matsumoto finally quelled the rebel forces known as her favorite drinking buddies and began moving about the room, Hitsugaya in tow. He was a little disgruntled at being dragged around and feeling like a show horse, but tried to grin and bear it. He did finally loosen up and grin some, when Matsumoto drilled Ichigo and Rukia about when they would be having children. Ichigo stuttered and tried not to run away, while Rukia began asking the same of him. The blush on Ichigo's face rivaled Renji's hair.

Matsumoto could feel the baby fluttering around, and wanted everyone to feel it as well. "He kicks every time you talk to him, Toshiro," she chirruped, happily chatting with Shunsui and Nanao. Shunsui was finally able to feel the flutter and grinned broadly. He proclaimed loudly, embarrassing Nanao very much, that he and his lovely Nanao-chan should have a child as well. Finally the excitement exhausted itself and Matsumoto, and their company saw themselves out for the night. Matsumoto invited Nanao to come along for their appointment the following Tuesday for the ultrasound. She agreed happily before she left, clinging onto Kyoraku's arm for balance on the slippery ice.

oOoOo

It was Sunday night when, as they sat on a sofa in their tiny living room, Matsumoto suggested they elope.

"Maybe not elope, necessarily, but we should just schedule next weekend off and go to the living world and get married. If we're planning to get married anyway, why not do it like that?" she posed her question to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sat in silence for a moment, thinking it through. "Hmm… I'm sure Ukitake will grant us that. It shouldn't be any problem, I have some money saved up to pay for things, as I'm sure you should," he cast Matsumoto a sidelong glance and she nodded, "so we could have a decent time. But, are you sure you don't want a big ceremony, all the traditional frills, and a big crowd?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Toshiro. I want to be married before our child is born, and why wait any longer?" Matsumoto replied, asking her own question. "Besides," she smiled, "I'm getting fatter every day, and I want to look nice in my wedding kimono."

He smiled and nodded, agreeing. "Alright, Rangiku. I'll speak to Ukitake tomorrow and see what we can work out. Then we can present our register with Central 46 before we leave."

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Notes:**  
(1) – this is purely because of my not-so-secret love affair with the RenjiShuuhei pairing. If you don't do the yaoi/slash thing period, that should be their only "couple" appearance in this fic. And that's easy enough to ignore, right? Lol. 8-)

I hope the dates are easy enough to follow. For this fic, Christmas is on Thursday, the ultrasound Tuesday, and then Christmas Eve on Wednesday. Those are the important ones. The particular day in this chapter, the day they throw the party, should be either Friday or Saturday evening, December 19 or 20 (my birthday or Shiro's, hehehe).

Thanks again for reading, and if you have a few moments, I'd love to respond to your review. But favorites and alerts are nice, too. I just don't really get to reply to those. Lol.  
-Rachel Noelle


	5. Chapter 4: Sex

_**A/N: **__I know, I know. I'm late. (Actually, if my pills are correct, I'm really not due, hahahahaha!!!) And only one of you took me up on my quite literal offer to allow you to spam my inbox. I'm a bit shocked. I do apologize, however. But I do have a good excuse. This past weekend was Halloween and Homecoming (football, American style) at my old College, all on the same day. So, there were sorority events I wanted to attend (working on the float, the parade, the Alum reception, the football game, the after-party). Needless to say, I got a grand total of eight to ten hours of sleep between Thursday and Sunday. _

_Granted, I was happily sloshed long before the time we left the party Saturday night, and was sober enough to drive (in a pinch, like an ER visit or something) when we actually left. And the alcohol only makes you sleepier. Thank goodness we stayed at the sorority house, and my place to sleep was free. 8-) _

_Anyhow, enough about my weekend. If you have any questions about this chapter, just let me know. I try to respond to all my reviews (as long as you actually leave something to respond to, I'm good, but I'm not good enough to turn water to wine, if you catch my drift). _

_Happy reading!_

_-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo 20.5 wks**

That Tuesday around eleven of the morning found Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Nanao all anxiously awaiting Hanataro's arrival in the designated infirmary room.

"Greetings, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya taicho, Nanao fukutaicho," Hanataro greeted, blushing again as he spoke to Matsumoto. "Will you all be staying?"

Matsumoto nodded her head in response. "Hanataro-kun, can I ask you why you're acting as my doctor? I certainly don't mind, but I am curious."

"Hai, Rangiku-san. I've been studying the pre-natal and childbirth specializations for some time now. Just recently I began offering free services to the women of Rukongai. It seems your story has inspired more women to want children, and the fertility rate seems to have increased," Hanataro made small talk as he set up his equipment, trying not to be too nervous with Hitsugaya around.

"Well, that is wonderful, Hanataro-san," Nanao commented. He blushed again, but managed to keep from stuttering. Hitsugaya looked thoughtful, but for the most part remained silent.

"Thank you, Nanao fukutaicho," Hanataro bowed politely to Nanao, then returned his attentions to Matsumoto, who had her own comments to make.

"That _is_ great, Hanataro-kun, but you shouldn't be so nervous with Toshiro here. I promise I won't let him freeze you," Matsumoto smiled, and Hitsugaya sighed amusedly.

Hanataro smiled back nervously in response, and began his next instruction, "Rangiku-san, I'm going to have to ask you to sit up here, and I'll need you to remove your clothing from your abdomen." He indicated the bed for her to lay on and offered her a hand.

Matsumoto happily complied, all too eager to learn what her baby looked like. She positioned herself on the bed, and lay down. "Toshiro, undo my ties," she gave him the puppy dog eyes and, rolling his own, he agreed. Hitsugaya released the knots from her ties, and gently pushed the fabric away. Matsumoto made a face as his hand came in close contact with her breasts and close to the sensitive area between her thighs. Nanao, ever composed and in charge of herself, giggled softly at Matsumoto's faces.

"Alright, this will be a little cool, but it will get warmer quickly," Hanataro began, and Matsumoto nodded in understanding. Hanataro squirted some gel from a bottle onto Matsumoto's stomach, and picked up the probe, placing it in the middle of the gel. He began pressing the probe firmly into her abdomen, moving it in whichever direction. He checked for any detectable abnormalities, and when he found none, focused in on the child.

"Here," Hanataro pointed to a spot on the screen, "This is the head. You can see the eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. It looks like someone's going to have a lot of hair. Here we have the arms, and if you look closely, the fingers. And then just a little further down, we can see the legs." Hanataro turned to face Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, a smile on his face. He passed a fetal stethoscope to Hitsugaya, "If you'd like, you can listen to the heartbeat. It's very fast, and barely more than a flutter, but it is very interesting to hear."

Hitsugaya placed the earpieces in his ears, and Hanataro placed the other end against Matsumoto's abdomen, in the area of the baby. After a few seconds, Hitsugaya smiled largely, and handed the stethoscope to Matsumoto. "Listen, Ran," he encouraged as she placed the earpiece in her own ears, "Can you hear it?" Matsumoto smiled wider still and nodded happily before forcing Nanao to listen in as well.

Hanataro pointed out some more features, taking pictures all along, before finally asking, "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Matsumoto's already bright face lit up more. When she failed to be able to do more than nod lightly, Hitsugaya spoke up, "Yes, we would like to know the baby's sex."

Hanataro nodded and returned to the screen. "This right here tells me," Hanataro pointed to a certain spot on the screen, "that you'll be raising a healthy baby boy." Hanataro smiled almost wide enough to match Matsumoto. Hitsugaya hugged the woman, smiling and chuckling himself, and then Nanao embraced them both.

"Congratulations, both of you," Nanao happily congratulated the couple, squeezing Matsumoto extra tight in their hug.

As they were leaving the infirmary room, Hanataro gave them a list of guidelines for Matsumoto's discomforts, and some cream for the faint stretch marks beginning to appear on her belly. Matsumoto clutched onto the pictures for dear life, excitement coursing through her veins tenfold now.

oOoOo

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, upon Nanao's insistence, accompanied Nanao back to the eighth division offices. "Shun-kun!" Matsumoto announced their arrival, "Shun-kun, come see!"

Kyoraku ambled over from his desk, where, with the threat of spending a whole week sleeping on the sofa at night, he was actually doing paperwork for Nanao. "Yes, my dear Ran-chan? What have you got to show me?" Kyoraku asked, knowing already and beaming with happiness for his friend.

"Pictures!" was all the response Matsumoto offered as she thrust the small collection into his hands and eagerly began going into detail about each one. Kyoraku enjoyed the pictures, mostly because of Matsumoto's enthusiasm, and insisted that he and Nanao have a child of their own. He sent for Ukitake, whom looked to Hitsugaya like a son, and he soon appeared in the office as well, Soifon in tow.

"Oh, those are lovely, Rangiku-san," Ukitake commented, smiling over the pictures. "Isn't this exciting, Dear?" he asked, turning to Soifon. In spite of herself, and spending so much time with Ukitake giving her a bit of a reason to loosen up some, she smiled and cooed over the pictures just as much as the other women.

By sheer coincidence, at a time when Hitsugaya had excused himself to the bathroom and was just returning, Matsumoto's nose began bleeding very lightly. Nanao quickly fetched a handkerchief and some tissues, smiling to herself over the implications.

"I knew you found me attractive, however strange that may seem, but I certainly didn't realize it was to this extent. Or are those hormones just having their way with you again?" Hitsugaya whispered in her ear as he sat with her in his lap on the sofa.

Though grinning in amusement, Matsumoto 'hmphed' and swatted him on the head with Nanao's fan. Also a coincidence that Nanao didn't have it stored in the sleeve of her shihakusho.

When the blood receded, and Matsumoto could speak properly again, she decided to tell her closest friends the plans she and Hitsugaya had for the weekend.

"So, why have you decided to go to the living world? You did register with Central 46, correct?" Soifon asked, curious.

"We've put in for our appearance for tomorrow. But, there's just so much more to do in the living world. I can find new clothes, and things for the baby, and we could go to a spa or somewhere for a day. Have you ever been out while you've been there? So many places to go, like the movie theatre, maybe it'll be warm enough to go out and walk on the beach," Matsumoto explained. "And, it's the holiday season, so it's bound to be lovely there."

"Ah, indeed," Ukitake agreed. "I've not been to the cinema since Shun-kun and I went on a mission some eighty years ago now. I'm sure things have changed a lot since then." Ukitake and Kyoraku shared a laugh, reminiscing. "We should find a time and go again, shouldn't we? I know two lovely women who would enjoy it, as well."

Soifon crossed her arms, looking as though torn between indignant and amused. She retuned her gaze to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, "You leave tomorrow, then, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, as soon as we register with Central 46," Hitsugaya nodded. Soifon nodded her head as well, making up her mind on some matter.

"Very well, then, I will be sure to send some of my best troops to the areas you will be in. I can't risk you being attacked by some stray hollow, or worse, Arrancar. I can only imagine the trouble that would cause. If I understand correctly, separating yourself from a gigai when pregnant is no easy task, and I can't have Hitsugaya running around trying to worry about his wife," Soifon explained, noting the unhappy look on Hitsugaya's face when she began. "I'd ask Kurosaki to do it, but only if you were going to be in Karakura the entire time. I'll still let Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara, and Lady Yoruichi know that you'll be around."

Hitsugaya nodded his understanding, now feeling somewhat grateful for the assistance. They passed the remainder of the afternoon in amicable discussion, Soifon and Nanao putting in requests for souvenirs with Matsumoto. Before they left, Hitsugaya stepped into the kitchenette for more tea, and immediately Ukitake and Kyoraku somehow managed to corner him.

"I've wanted children for years now," Ukitake stated. "We've not seriously been trying, but Soifon and I haven't been preventing anything, either. I just don't understand how it's so difficult to conceive," he bemoaned his misfortune.

"Obviously it's not that difficult, Juu-kun," Kyoraku chimed in, causing Hitsugaya to blush against his will, "We're just not doing it right, apparently. Hitsugaya-kun here didn't have any trouble at all. So, Hitsugaya-kun, tell us how you've done it!"

Hitsugaya blushed full-force but laughed mirthlessly regardless. "We didn't exactly do anything special. Actually, the whole thing was, erm, unplanned. We certainly didn't intend to end up pregnant, but we did, and, well… here we are." He swallowed nervously, hoping no one derived the wrong perception about them from his explanation.

"So, no special moves or anything… Hmm…" Kyoraku grinned, "Guess we'll just have to keep trying, eh, Juu-kun?"

"Speaking of keep trying," Matsumoto interrupted from the doorway, earning a grateful glance from her male counterpart, "I keep trying to get home to be able to get my things ready for tomorrow, but I haven't succeeded yet. When I finally convinced Nanao and Soifon I was tired, I found my fiancé had disappeared. And into the clutches of two of the worst possible influences for him." Matsumoto laughed happily as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her lover. "We really do need to go. I'm very exhausted; it's been a long day."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto bid their friends goodbye and made their way home to prepare for their weekend. Matsumoto helped as much as she could, but ended up lying on the bed as Hitsugaya packed the majority of the things they'd be taking with them. When all was packed, Hitsugaya lay beside Matsumoto on the bed, continually rubbing her stomach and talking to his new son. He prattled on about how there were so many things yet to teach him, and he couldn't wait to show him how to handle a zanpakuto. Matsumoto rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"After this, we'll have to try for a girl, else I'll never be able to teach anyone about the customs of beauty and fashion, and dancing. And, I really don't want my son to turn out like Yumichika. If he has to turn out like one of those barbarians, I hope he picks Renji," Hitsugaya laughingly agreed with her about role models but grew wary as they lightly discussed more children.

"Do you really want another? I mean, we don't even really have this one yet. Shouldn't we wait to see what kind of trouble we get into with him?" Hitsugaya asked, hope and fear playing for dominance in his eyes.

"I was kidding, Toshiro. Really. I do kind of wish we would have a daughter, but I'm just as happy as I could ever be, regardless. But, who knows, maybe we'll end up with a whole houseful of kids?" Matsumoto mused, the look on her face distant and lost in another world somewhere else for the time.

Hitsugaya shrugged noncommittally, thinking it a possibility to dwell upon another day. "Maybe. But, I thought you wanted to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow. We'll have to have the documents forged by Urahara tomorrow, and who knows how long that may take. We may not actually be able to marry until the twenty-fifth. Though a Christmas wedding is a wonderful idea…"

"Speaking of Christmas, I'm sorry I didn't give you a gift for your birthday. I know you don't celebrate it much, but I think it's my job as your fiancé to do so anyway. So, whatever you want, I'll buy for you tomorrow," Matsumoto declared, smiling brightly at Hitsugaya.

"Really, you've given me enough, don't you think? For Heaven's sake, you're carrying my son. You claim to love me, and you even agreed to marry me, I think that counts as enough. At least for this year." Hitsugaya smiled back, kissing her first on the lips then repeatedly on her exposed belly.

"Yes, but, you gave me earrings for my birthday. Let me buy you something nice. Maybe a nice day at the spa or some new clothes? A new watch or phone of some sort?" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her pleading, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, agreeing to let her have her way. "I'll think about it. But really, you don't have to give me anything else."

Naturally, she burst into happy tears over his romantic words. Finally becoming somewhat conditioned to her mood swings, Hitsugaya just cuddled her in his arms until she drifted to sleep.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Notes:** I do know that Christmas more than likely is not at all common in Japan. However, my reasoning for using this is twofold. One: there are bound to be "Christian" souls in SS, meaning people who practice Christmas traditions (secular or religious). Two: my guess is that there is bound to be a large enough population of, again, "Christian" peoples in larger cities, such as Tokyo, that there is likely to be something of a Christmas celebration. Cities here in the US, Like NYC, LA, etc. host a large population of different cultures, all of which celebrate their own seasonal holiday(s). Since Christmas is mine, that's what I'm using. I'm sure your imagination is good enough to change it up if you want something else.


	6. Chapter 5: Preparations

_**A/N: **__Okay, fair warning guys and gals. Lots of mushy-gushy, ooey-gooey sugar coma inducing fluff ahead. And I mean lots, with a capital L-O-T and S. So, you've been warned. Proceed with caution. Otherwise, nothing should be too much overdone. 8-) Lol. _

_Also, if you don't like OrihimeIshida, you'll have to use your imagination to picture something different. I'm quite fond of the pairing, and may actually do a one-shot for them. I'm not out to change any minds on anything (except to make sure everyone is a HitsuRan shipper by the time I'm finished), but I know I have some readers who dislike the pairing for one or more reasons. My only rules for reviewing my fics are: Don't bitch about my pairings, and be kind if there is something wrong with my writing. _

_Otherwise, I hope you will find plenty of delight in this newest installment. 8-) Also, any suggestions for male baby names? I don't want anything to do with snow. It's far too overused. _

_Happy Reading!  
-Rachel Noelle_

_**Update(15 Nov): **Oops!! Changed the "Gotei" to "Bantai" so all should be correct. Silly me!_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo 20.5 Wks.**

They were up early on Christmas Eve, and inside the doors of Urahara Shoten by nine. The visit to Central 46 took only about an hour, as Rangiku was the only of her family to register, and Tōshirō kept his family register in a lockbox in his home. They presented the papers Ukitake had given them, signed, dated, and otherwise filled out, waited for the approval from Central 46, and then were on their way.

Only once did Tōshirō and Rangiku grow wary and worried with one of Central 46's arguments about the marriage.

"_But, he is of the same Bantai as she, and is her commanding officer," one man noted. _

"_Indeed," a woman agreed, "but she obviously does this of her own will and not because her commanding officer wishes it. Besides, she is obviously with child."_

"_But, the code clearly states that a commanding officer cannot marry his subordinate," another lady chimed in. _

_Tōshirō and Rangiku were saved when a second male voice spoke up, "That is the code. A code is not a set of rules. Our rules clearly state 'Any member of the Gotei Thirteen, including The Kidou forces and Central 46, may have _consensual_ relations with any other member. These include, but are not limited to, betrothal, marriage, and intimate conduct.' So, we can't say no."_

_Tōshirō and Rangiku clasped hands tighter as they awaited the final verdict. When the foreman handed over the signed and sealed updated register, Rangiku barely restrained her squeals of joy. _

"_Now, this just means that I can't use your name until I get my ceremony," Rangiku teased as the couple headed for the Senkaimon. _

Hitsugaya sat with Urahara and Tessai in a back room of the Urahara shop, working diligently on the papers they would need to hold a ceremony. They could have used the certificate from Central 46, but Toshiro and Rangiku felt that ages of 149 and 172 would not go over well with those Earthbound. Hitsugaya vaguely wondered if they would have to prove that he was the father of Rangiku's child.

In the early afternoon, the group took a lunch break, leaving only Tessai to work on finishing the documents. He conceded happily, eager to have something to "play" with.

"So, Rangiku, have you chosen outfits for the wedding yet?" Yoruichi asked, looking curiously to Matsumoto.

"No, we've not been anywhere yet. We came straight here after leaving Seireitei. Toshiro says the documents will be the most difficult things to come by," Matsumoto told the other woman.

"Well," Yoruichi beamed, "Let's go find you something to wear then, shall we?" Grinning, she helped Matsumoto up from her spot on the cushion, where Matsumoto insisted she would be able to sit as long as she had help up. After calling out a demand that Urahara and Hitsugaya come along, the foursome set out for the mall. With any luck all the important shops would still be open. Yoruichi didn't quite understand the enthusiasm over Christmas, as it had been rarely celebrated this largely in Japan before, but she reveled in the atmosphere and decorations anyway.

Matsumoto held onto Hitsugaya's hand the entire time they shopped. She sought out the perfect dress or kimono, looking for the first thing to really catch her eye. She did not necessarily insist it be white, just any color that caught her attention and looked nice. Hitsugaya quickly found a dark grey, almost silver dress suit and with Matsumoto's encouraging approval settled for it.

"Toshiro, I just don't see anything. And whatever it is, I'll have to have it tailored, anyway, to fit properly. And I don't know where to find a tailor this late in the day…" she trailed off, a sad note to her voice.

Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Hitsugaya spotted something jade, almost aqua green. Pointing to it with his free hand, he began to guide Matsumoto toward it. "What about this one? And doesn't that boyfriend of Inoue's do tailoring?"

"That Quincy? I think so. I'll be sure to ask her," she picked the dress up from the rack and turned it about in her hands. As she examined it, her smile grew wider and her face brighter. "Oh, Toshiro, it's beautiful. And it will match the earrings perfectly!" she cooed, happy to find the dress. It was just large enough on her that it would not need let out, simply taken in at the waist and hips. She guessed that her body wouldn't change much in just one day, so she made contact with Orihime and Ishida as soon as possible for tailoring.

The small group strolled the mall for the remainder of the afternoon, stopping in odd shops to look at the sales. Matsumoto found a pretty set of costume jewelry for Nanao and an inexpensive tea set adorned with cats and bees in a field of flowers for Soifon. She even stumbled across sake cups with the city's name engraved in the side and picked up two, for Ukitake and Kyoraku. She intended to buy more souvenirs, clothes, and things for the child, but decided to wait until after the ceremony to do so.

Orihime met them at the mall near sunset. Orihime and Matsumoto greeted one another as eagerly and happily as a dog greets its master. Hitsugaya sighed; only six months apart and they acted as though they had been separated for decades. After the initial greetings, the 'can I feel' stage, and the picture exchange, Orihime invited them to stay at her apartment that night.

"Are you sure Ishida-kun won't mind? We don't want to intrude," Matsumoto worried.

"I'm sure. You're always welcome to stay with us," Orihime assured her. Hitsugaya could find no better thing to do, being this late in the day, so he agreed as well and they retreated to Orihime's apartment.

**oOoOo**

When Ishida arrived home he greeted their guests kindly and immediately set about helping Orihime with supper, for the sake of Hitsugaya's taste buds. Hitsugaya sent him a look, giving Ishida his thanks, as they sat down to eat. They made small talk over dinner, discussing the latest happenings in Seireitei and the Living World, the new taicho appointments, Ishida and Orihime's own engagement, and Ishida and Orihime's impending University graduation. Both men agreed that, although they could both be such ignorant idiots and too bullheaded for their own good, Renji and Ichigo would succeed at being very capable shinigami taichos. Orihime and Matsumoto spent most of the dinner conversing about the baby, and trying to decide on names.

"Rangiku-san," Ishida stood to begin clearing the table and looked pointedly at Matsumoto, "I'd be happy to tailor your dress for you now, if you would like." Matsumoto nodded eagerly and ran off to the restroom to slip it on. Hitsugaya helped Orihime finish clearing the dishes while Ishida gathered his things.

"Toshiro," Matsumoto called down the hall moments later, "Can you zip me up?" Hitsugaya laughed in disbelief.

Orihime, excited to help anyway she could, volunteered to help her in Hitsugaya's stead. Hitsugaya willingly let her go and heard the happy chatter of the two women almost the instant Orihime shut the restroom door.

When Matsumoto traipsed down the hall in her gown, Hitsugaya thought he had never seen something more beautiful or… perfect in his life. Matsumoto positively glowed, the jade color complimenting her hair and eyes in the most peculiar way. Hitsugaya knew that he could never want more or less than this in his life. Ever.

As soon as Matsumoto entered the living room, Hitsugaya immediately crossed the floor and enveloped her in a great hug, kissing her lips softly and running his fingers through her hair. Orihime made a polite, but obvious, noise to gain their attention. The couple broke apart, both blushing softly, and returned their attentions to the others in the room.(1)

Ishida made a motion to Matsumoto to come to him; Matsumoto complied and took a position on the small stool placed in the center of the room. Several well-placed pins later Ishida told Matsumoto to change back into her other clothes, as he needed to work on the gown without her in it. Orihime again helped her, this time out of the gown, and Hitsugaya sat on the sofa, smiling bemusedly about the women.

"Hitsugaya-san, do you need your suit tailored?" Ishida inquired while the ladies were still occupying the restroom.

"Er, well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have it looked at," Hitsugaya agreed, not really sure, considering he simply picked out the size he thought he'd need and purchased the tux.

"Well then, let's see it," Ishida encouraged, "You can use the spare room. I'm sure you don't mind Rangiku-san being around, but I would be more comfortable knowing that there isn't another man changing in front of my fiancé." Ishida cracked a smile, thinking to himself that he would likely never have anything to worry about with Hitsugaya or Matsumoto; they seemed too in love with one another to even notice anyone else of the opposite sex existed. He hoped that he and Orihime could replicate that love someday. He supposed after who knew how many decades together, though, that sort of thing was bound to happen.

Hitsugaya was changed and back in the living room before the girls ever emerged from the restroom. He and Ishida shared another knowing look as he stepped up on the stool. Luckily, aside from being a bit long in the legs and sleeves, the tux fit well. Ishida placed a few quick whipstitches in the hems to hold them in place temporarily and bade Hitsugaya to return to his former attire.

Again Hitsugaya returned, the tux draped over his arm, before the ladies seemed ready to part with their temporary reprieve from their respective realities. Hitsugaya managed to make small talk with Ishida as the other male worked on the hems of the tux.

"She's almost twenty-one weeks, correct?" Ishida asked, looking to Hitsugaya as he fidgeted some before answering.

"Yes, almost," Hitsugaya's ears took on a pink tinge. "This Friday."

"You know the actual date of conception? That is very rare to be able to measure precisely here, I guessed it would be in Seireitei as well," Ishida mused, talking mostly to himself.

"Well, yeah, we do. More or less," Hitsugaya nearly squeaked. Talking about this with anyone else, excepting maybe Kyoraku and Ukitake, and of course Hanataro, seemed so strange. He guessed Matsumoto's interpretation to be the most correct. If he could handle sex with her and seeing her naked, and not blushing or getting overly embarrassed, he should be able to handle anything. Even the great playboys Kyoraku, and more accurately, Ukitake. "If she wasn't quite so emotional… But, the funniest part is that we certainly weren't trying. Even Kyoraku and Ukitake were asking how we managed it. Pregnancy is so rare in Soul Society that it's unusual to have a shinigami, especially, pregnant. Although Hanataro-san seems to think the fertility rate has increased some over the last few months." Hitsugaya very nearly rambled, but the information was interesting, and Ishida seemed to agree on that factor.

"Hmm, that sounds fairly commonplace, actually. The fertility rate here seems to be plenty high, but the birth rate is not so much. According to the latest census, the population is actually decreasing. Very slightly, but it is," Ishida commented back. The ladies exited the restroom and walked down the hall to join the guys as Ishida finished his spiel. (2)

"Uryuu-kun," Orihime trilled. Hitsugaya guessed by the sound of her voice he knew what she wanted as Matsumoto took a seat on the sofa to watch the exchange.

"Yes, Orihime?" Ishida replied, still focused on his stitch work.

"Uryuu-kun, I want to have a baby, too," Orihime fairly well pouted. If not for the fact that Orihime didn't seem the type, both Ishida and Hitsugaya would have bet that that was the hot discussion between the girls in the restroom – The Perfect Pout. And Matsumoto had been working on hers for years.

Ishida nearly panicked, poking his finger with the needle. Now was simply not the time for a child. "Orihime, shouldn't we wait until we're married? I mean, or at least almost, especially to _plan_ for children," he tried to insure that Hitsugaya nor Matsumoto took offence, and neither did, "And we have graduation coming up soon, too. This April. We definitely should wait until then."

"Oh, but I want a baby now," Orihime pouted further, and Matsumoto knew she was simply teasing her beau.

"Why don't we just take things as they come, and deal with them then?" Ishida suggested, his eyes pleading.

"You know, Orihime, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Matsumoto tried to rescue Ishida from some of Orihime's playful banter.

Orihime shrugged, and Ishida sighed in relief. "I suppose so. That does seem like the best idea for now, doesn't it? I suppose I'll stay on my pills for a while longer then."

Ishida visibly relaxed as he finished the hems of the tux and moved on to the gown. "Rangiku-san, this is some of the smoothest and softest material I've ever seen. Where did you purchase this? It must have cost a small fortune," Ishida questioned, perplexed with the quality of the material.

"I don't remember, actually. And Toshiro paid for it," Matsumoto replied, positioning herself on the sofa so that her head rested in Hitsugaya's lap.

"It wasn't overly expensive. It was priced about the same as the others we looked at," confirmed Hitsugaya.

"I'd say it was a bargain, then, indeed. And likely worth much more than you paid." By the time Ishida finished working on the gown, Matsumoto had fallen asleep.

"Do you think she'll mind if I feel her tummy again?" Orihime asked Hitsugaya, worried of the wrath she might incur for disturbing the older woman.

Hitsugaya shook his head in the negative, saying, "I'm sure she won't. She seems to love it too much. Actually, you may disappoint her when you quit rubbing her stomach." Hitsugaya chuckled softly.

"Okay then," declared Orihime in the same soft tones. Ishida smiled at his partner, wondering how they ever came to this. When Orihime got her fill of excitement, or lack of, as the baby seemed to not be moving much, she announced, "I'll go and make up the bed in the spare room. If you want to wake Rangiku-san and bring her in here in just a few moments…"

Hitsugaya nodded, but left Matsumoto sleeping. He ran one hand through her hair and the other over her stomach, massaging lightly. Orihime announced the preparations of the room complete and, rather than wake Matsumoto, Hitsugaya lifted her in his arms and carried her down the hall.

He laid her on the bed and began rummaging in their suitcases for their nightclothes. She seemed particularly fond of a pink tank and shorts lately, so he attempted to find those. He was able to remove her day clothes without waking her, but when he failed to be able to slip the tank over her head, he was forced to rouse her enough to at least cooperate with him. As suspected, it took her mere seconds to resume her sleep as Hitsugaya moved her completely to one half of the bed. He dressed himself and climbed in beside her, wrapping his usual arm around her middle, and drifted to sleep quickly himself.

Ishida and Orihime sat in the living room, now occupying the sofa, and listened to the soft sounds of sleep. Orihime smiled happily when she recognized them both. Without turning to face him, still sitting in his lap, Orihime addressed Ishida, stating, "I want to have the kind of love they have. It's so obvious it's very nearly palpable. It's as though I could reach out and steal a chunk of it, and neither would likely know or care." (3)

"I think ours is the same, Orihime. I just don't think ours is as obvious to those around us. And, if you want it to be the same as Hitsugaya- and Matsumoto-san, then we should work on that, right? So, what do you say we start tonight? If we're to have children in the future, we should get in some good practice first, eh?" Ishida whispered into Orihime's ear, causing her to blush as he grinned, knowing he would be granted his wish.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Notes:**  
(1) – According to what research I've seen (and I'm not sure of the reliability of it) it is supposedly… not impolite, but certainly not good manners, either, to kiss in public. Don't quote me on that, though. And I do believe this is changing, and is slowly, but surely, no longer being considered so taboo.

(2) – This is definitely according to research. You can quote me on that. And, if I remembered, I've posted the site somewhere. If I didn't, you could Google/Yahoo search it.

(3) – For me, this was such an opportune time to throw in a serious Orihime moment. I do love her, especially because she has her hidden 'serious' side. Since my fics usually involve Shiro and Ran in Soul Society, I rarely use Orihime. So, when I have the chance, I want to make it good.

**Interesting fact:** Although the "White Wedding Gown" tradition started with Queen Victoria's wedding in 1840, only the wealthy could afford it (and then it was simply because of the cost of care for white gowns) and it held NO true meaning (like virtue, and other B.S. often associated with "white"). It was not until the 1950's (thanks to TV) that it became a truly popular tradition, and people started wrapping all kinds of stupid meanings around it (like, you should wear off-white if you weren't a virgin, or you couldn't wear white if you were being married a second time). So, naturally, being the rebel that I am, I refuse to follow traditions more often than I have to, and in my fic Ran will not be married in a white, or cream, or off-white, or any other color related to white, gown. But, the trivia was just something I wanted my readers (especially young, unmarried female readers) to know. If you like white, that's grand, and I truly mean that (I've seen some beautiful White gowns). But don't let anyone tell you that you _have_ to get married in white (or that you can't).


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner

_**A/N: **__I'm back with another chapter! Go me! Best track record of any fic I've done yet. Will I ever learn? Probably not. Lol. Anyhow, another chapter, not so stuffed with fluff, but it's still there. This chapter is kind of like a worn-in pillow, whereas last chapter was a brand-new one. Hahaha. Don't you love my referencing? _

_As always, let me know if I've made any mistakes. I have done my research, but it doesn't mean I'm infallible, neither is the research. And, if I'm drawing out the wedding scene too much, tell me. I really do want to know if something is overdone. I write things I want to read, but I want my writing to be readable by others, as well. 8-) _

_If you don't mind, please review! I appreciate any and all feedback, and have only not responded to one non-anonymous review (to the best of my knowledge). For only having 6 chapters (before this one) 68 reviews just makes my day and my world go round. I can't thank you all enough!! Please continue, and I promise to deliver the best stuff I can. (No, more reviews won't make me write faster. Sure, the numbers are nice, but it isn't like some sort of magic potion or something. Oh, and if I ever sound like I'm review whoring, tell me. I promise I'll stop.)_

_Happy reading!!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**  
oOoOo—RN—oOoOo 21 wks (one day shy) Christmas Day**

Matsumoto woke fairly early the next day, and, noticing her still sleeping lover, decided on a whim to wake him up with a kiss or three. She propped herself up on her elbows, leant forward, and pressed her lips to his. She let them linger for a moment then moved to kiss his cheek. She began placing sporadic kisses, just simple, chaste presses of her lips, to whichever area caught her fancy. Slowly he began to stir, humming softly in pleasure as she continued her kisses.

Hitsugaya cracked one eye open, trying to decipher the situation. Matsumoto smiled brightly down at him, capturing his lips one final time in a searing kiss. He responded with the same fervor, separating only when the need for oxygen demanded they do so. She began sliding her hands just beneath the waistband of his sleep pants, and though he quite enjoyed the feeling, he forced her to stop.

"Ran, we can't do that here. I don't think they'd appreciate us using their things like that," Hitsugaya looked pointedly to Matsumoto, chuckling at her disappointed face. She agreed, sighing and settling for another kiss. Hitsugaya nipped roughly at the flesh along her collarbone, hidden beneath her top.

"Ah, no fair!" she squealed, happy, "I don't want people to be able to see that. What if it shows in the wedding photos?"

"Meh, who cares?" Hitsugaya teased. They settled into lying side by side, Hitsugaya rubbing at Matsumoto's stomach absently. She relaxed under the soothing feeling and nearly drifted back to sleep.

Around eight-thirty, Orihime came round and knocked softly on the door, curious to know if they were awake. "Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san," she called, trying to politely rouse them if they were still sleeping.

"It's open," Matsumoto called as she sat up on the bed. Hitsugaya mimicked her and made way for their suitcases to begin looking for the clothes he wanted for the day. "Morning, Orihime!" Matsumoto greeted as Orihime cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

"Um, Rangiku-san," Orihime began, somewhat nervously.

Matsumoto perked up immediately, wondering what could be troubling the younger woman, "Yes?" was her simple reply.

"Would it be okay for Uryuu and me to, um, come to your wedding ceremony?" Orihime finally asked.

It was Hitsugaya who answered, surprising both women. "Of course, Inoue-san." He cast Orihime a smile.

Matsumoto and Orihime cooed together over Hitsugaya's smiling and kindness, causing him a bit of discomfort. When he finally struggled out of their joint hug, he immediately made his escape into the restroom to make ready for the day.

"Oh! Rangiku-chan!" Orihime exclaimed, suddenly remembering something, "Erm, I hope its okay for Rukia and Ichigo, and _who_ called me earlier…?"

Matsumoto looked quizzically to Orihime before she finally remembered who she had spoken to. "Oh, yeah. He said to tell you that 'Shun-kun and Nanao-chan' were coming." Matsumoto's face nearly split from the strength of her grinning. "And someone else, the 'other Shiro-kun' or someone and his little bee, I think he said."

Masumoto grabbed Orihime in one of her traditional hugs, albeit a bit dulled in effect, now she had a stomach to sort of balance out the breasts, and danced around the room a bit. "Toshiro-kun!" she called out, trying to gain her lover's attention. When he appeared moments later in the doorway, she hugged him tightly, too, and shared the good news with him. He looked a little wary, but hugged her back regardless.

The group – Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Orihime, and Ishida – was surprised with a loud knocking on the door just after nine. Orihime opened the door to greet the newcomers, and four taichos and two fukutaichos beamed back in greeting. A chorus of "Ohayo!" sounded from the doorway and was heard inside, echoing off the walls in the living room. Matsumoto released her grip from Hitsugaya, standing up from the sofa to go to the door to greet their friends.(1)

Rukia, Nanao, Kyoraku, and Ukitake were excited and greeted Matsumoto as such. Soifon simply acted rather personable, while Ichigo seemed to not know how to handle himself. Matsumoto and Orihime ushered all the guests in, and Orihime served drinks. Ishida commended them all on making good choices for their clothing, as they were in gigais, and oftentimes the shinigami had a reputation for… terrible taste in that aspect.

A little time after the arrival of the visitors found Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Nanao, Ukitake, and Urahara at the local Municipal Office. They presented their 'Family Register Extracts' to the Marriage officer. A few of the women working in the office cooed over Matsumoto, shyly asking to rub her stomach. She agreed happily and showed where to best put their hands to feel the child. Since neither had been married previously, there was no issue with Matsumoto's pregnancy.(2)

Though, from curiosity, and being polite as a question like that allows, the Marriage Officer did inquire if it was, indeed, Hitsugaya's child. The blush and look on his face confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt that he definitely was. Within minutes the Registration of Marriage form was filed, with the signatures of Nanao and Ukitake as witnesses, and it took very little time to receive the amended Family Register. They were given the Receipt of Registration of Marriage as a sort of souvenir.(3)

They promptly returned to Orihime and Ishida's apartment, Matsumoto unbelievably happy. They had no need to have a ceremony, but it provided a feeling of realism that a simple procedure at the Municipal Office and with Central 46 simply could not.

The time being only a bit after eleven, Matsumoto decided she was hungry. "Why don't we all go out for lunch? I'm starved, and we can't do anything until about one, when they let us in to get ready," Matsumoto suggested, smiling turning to pouting.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Ukitake seconded. "Why don't we gather our things and we'll be on our way? But, what time have you scheduled your ceremony for?"

"It's planned for two o'clock today," Hitsugaya told him.

"Ah, well then, it's barely eleven, let's go eat!" Kyoraku decreed. Nanao rolled her eyes and walloped him on the head with her ever-present fan for his abrasiveness.

After a thirty minute discussion of where and what to eat, the group set out. Rukia was deep in discussion with Nanao and Orihime, as Kyoraku listened in.

"Are they always like this?" Orihime asked, looking to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya as good as wrapped up in one another.

"As far as we can tell, yes. We've only seen them separated when he has a meeting or training since they found out," Rukia answered.

Nanao seconded that with a nod of her head, adding, "Most of that time, she's with Shunsui and myself."

Kyoraku smirked, chuckling lightly, "It seems they latched onto one another about five months ago, and haven't let go yet. I don't think they intend to, either."

When everyone was seated in the restaurant, had ordered, and food was brought out, Kyoraku and Ukitake started a lighthearted discussion about what traits the baby would have from which parent.

"Hopefully he gets Ran-chan's height," Kyoraku teased. Hitsugaya scowled in response but otherwise didn't retort.

"Hopefully he'll inherit our hair color," Ukitake chimed, smiling largely. "That's always been my favorite thing about us."

From Orihime, "Maybe he'll have one eye of each color. They're both such beautiful colors, I couldn't pick."

Matsumoto giggled. "I hope he has Toshiro's eyes."

"As long as you don't let him around Renji or those idiots from the eleventh division, his fashion sense should turn out okay," chimed in Ichigo.

"Hear, hear," Ishida seconded Ichigo's statement.

"My son will spend as little time as possible with any baboon that ever spent more than a day in the eleventh division," came from Matsumoto.

"Really? You don't want your friends to see him?" Hitsugaya asked, perplexed.

"Not in any duration to rub off on him. I'm a bad enough influence, I think." Matsumoto again.

"Best not to let him near Shunsui or Juushiro-san, either then," said Nanao. "Actually, Juushiro-san wouldn't be such a bad influence anymore."

"That's what he wants you to think. While he's supposedly not chasing other women, I'd still say he'd be a horrible influence on anyone's son," Soifon added, laughing.

"That's hardly fair, Dear. I'm a perfect gentleman, and I would teach him nothing but how to be." Ukitake feigned hurt.

"In between the lessons of how to be a womanizer like the best of you? Soifon is right, Rangiku. Keep him away from the two playboys for a long, long time." Nanao spoke again, laughing happily.

"But you love it when I do-" Nanao clapped a hand over Kyoraku's mouth before he could continue. She gave him a cold glare that clearly stated death was in the cards for him if he continued anyhow.

"Just imagine how much fun you can have when he gets to learn how to hold a zanpakuto and learn kido." Rukia added her thoughts, looking wistful.

"Oh, no. I know that look, and I don't think so. We are not having children right now. No, no, no. Absolutely not," Ichigo declared, scared for his life with Rukia's wistful look. He was only just beginning to get on Byakuya's "good" side.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea. Then we can all have babies the same age, and they can play together, and go to school together. Won't it be such fun? Birthday parties and sleepovers… oh, Rukia, let's do it! We'll have babies at the same time!" Orihime exclaimed, catching onto Rukia's excitement.

"Erm, Orihime, we discussed this last night, didn't we? And I thought we decided that we'd wait a while?" Ishida hesitantly insisted, twice as nervous as Ichigo.

Rukia and Orihime turned to their respective loves, both with an artfully crafted pout on their face. Both men looked about to cry, knowing the battle was lost.

"Surely the two of you would rather wait until your graduation?" Matsumoto tried to ease the fear for the two males, speaking to Ishida and Orihime.

"I suppose, yes. But, that means that after the wedding in June, we're going to have babies. Rukia and Ichigo have to wait until then, too. When are you two going to get married?" Orihime another time.

"As soon as he grows the balls to ask Nii-sama," Rukia spoke crisply, voice flat and cold.

"I certainly hope your child inherits your bravery, Hitsugaya-kun," stated Ishida. Kyoraku and Ukitake shared a hearty laugh.

**oOoOo--RN--oOoOo**

**Notes:**  
(1): In my fic, Rukia has been promoted to fukutaicho. It has been a few years since the war, so I find this a completely believable option.

(2): There is a law in Japan that states that a woman cannot remarry for six months after being divorced, so that in the event of pregnancy, the father can be determined. I won't fuss too much about the double-standard here, but, this is an actual law, according to my research. It may, indeed, have changed in the last six or so months.

(3): I only included this scene since this seemed the simplest route to take (because, with the way I set things up last chapter, they technically only have to have been registered with SS. However, in order to have a ceremony, they would have to present proof of age and whatnot). I do not know how long this part of things takes.

-If I understand correctly, females may marry at sixteen and males at nineteen, but must have parents' permission until twenty-one.

-The receipt of registration is supposedly a "pocket-sized" edition of the Family Register, listing only the couple's names. Many newlyweds keep it as a souvenir.

-Unlike here in the States, in Japan, religion and government have been totally and absolutely separated. Therefore, to be married, you must present your family register at your local Municipal Office. That is the only way to be married by law. Most all couples choose to have a ceremony as well, either traditional Japanese (Shinto) or Western-style (Christian), and sometimes a mixture of both. As it is in the States, this ceremony is really mostly for show. However, it holds an emotional value that most couples find necessary to make their marriage "feel" like a marriage. (In the states, you can be married by an ordained minister, a judge, captains of ships who are ordained to perform the ceremony, or anyone else so ordained. You register for your marriage license, perform whatever ceremony you wish, and then you, your spouse, two witnesses, and your officiant sign. And viola! You're married. You have to take it back to your local Courthouse, but you are technically married by whoever performs your ceremony (judge, pastor, rabbi, etc.).)


	8. Chapter 7: Marriage

_**A/N: **__I have to be completely honest. I tried, and I tried, and I tried some more, but I couldn't find any 'script' for a traditional Shinto wedding. So, I gave up and just bypassed the ceremony altogether. However, if someone has better information about the ceremony, please let me know where to find it, or email it to me! 8-)_

_Finally, the muse seems to be returning. I have updates planned for several stories. As you may have noticed, "Beautiful Mess" has been taken down. I am reworking it as you read this (most likely). _

_This chapter is a bit short, but I've rewritten it several times. I've finally found a way around what has been blocking my progress (the Wedding and Honeymoon chapter), so things should continue in a more regular pattern soon. Even if that does mean this chapter is kinda short. But, quality over quantity, right? _

**Please note:** any of my stories you want to see updated (besides this one)? Please drop me a line. I'm just curious which one(s) need the most work the soonest.

_As always, please enjoy!!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**Chapter Seven**

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

The wedding ceremony and reception passed in a blur of colors, words, and clothing changes, leaving Matsumoto exhausted and happy. For the moment, she shoved everything aside, deciding to wait until later to unfog her head and set the memories of the day straight. She had the memories already, but the photos would certainly help make order of everything.

"Oh, Toshiro, I'm so exhausted…" Matsumoto sighed happily, laying her head on the chest of her husband. Hitsugaya pulled the blanket up around them, kissing her softly on the head. The train ride proved to be long, and the heating slight. Matsumoto thought she might freeze if she did not fall over dead from exhaustion first. And the light blanket was not providing much comfort.

"Me, too," Hitsugaya agreed.

"I hope we make it to the hotel soon. I'm so sleepy. We have to get a good night's sleep so we can go shopping tomorrow. I just can't wait to pick out all the things I can find for the baby. It'll be so much fun. And you still have to pick out a birthday gift. What do you think you'll pick?" Matsumoto asked, smiling happily.

"I told you, Rangiku, you don't have to do that. You… the baby… that's enough. And you know, the pendant you gave me for Hyourinmaru my first year as taicho? That's my other favorite gift." Hitsugaya smiled at the shock in her eyes, recalling their very first 'lover's quarrel' with clarity. Not that either had too sure an idea that it would ever be considered so.(1)

"I knew you'd love it. Why else would I give you something like that? Just because I loathe paperwork doesn't mean I'm not ever observant," Matsumoto pouted, earning an amused smile and short laugh from Hitsugaya.

The rest of the train ride passed in relative silence, the pair drifting into a light slumber. Hitsugaya awoke as the train pulled into the station and the announcement of their arrival was being made. He nudged Matsumoto lightly on the shoulder; she winced slightly as she opened her eyes.

The first thing they noticed when they approached their hotel happened to be the lights and colours from inside the lobby doors. Stepping in, Matsumoto realized the extent and beauty of the decorations. Strings of lights, coloured banners, and flowers served as the primary decorations. Hitsugaya could not help but roll his eyes when Matsumoto started to tear up.

When they made it to their room, Matsumoto gushing the entire way about how sweet and amazing the lady working the counter had been, both changed immediately into their night clothes and fell on the bed together. After a quick good night kiss Matsumoto snuggled up to Hitsugaya, his arm draping lazily over her, and both fell asleep quickly.

**oOoOo**

"Toshiro! Look at this one!" Matsumoto squealed again. She held up a blue creeper with a dragon and writing of "I love my dad" across the front. Hitsugaya smiled broadly, happy to truly find something descriptive of himself. And he hoped of his son.

"Shouldn't we have different sizes or something in all of these clothes?" Hitsugaya asked.

Matsumoto grinned before responding, "We should, _Daddy_. Why don't we get them all?" Hitsugaya paused momentarily in shock. He nodded.

"I guess that will work."

Matsumoto wore herself out shopping so much in the morning that by the time they sat down for lunch she believed she might fall asleep at their table.

After lunch Matsumoto insisted she finished her shopping. Hitsugaya obliged, laughingly agreeing to carry her back. While Hitsugaya was preoccupied speaking with a gigai-clad operative of Second Division, Matsumoto snuck off to find something for him. She owed him that birthday gift and he was going to get it. Just not until they made it home.

Hitsugaya, finally sensing she was gone far enough for him to be unable to feel her reiatsu, decided to call her up on her cell phone. The moment he walked up to her she started a monologue of the gifts she picked out for the SWA, Nanao, Soi Fong, and her drinking buddies.

"I even found some cute Chappy things for Rukia. It'll drive Ichigo crazy, but that's the point, isn't it?" Hitsugaya just shook his head in disbelief, praying that Matsumoto's Chappy infatuation never got to the point of Rukia's.

**oOoOo**

"Ran, are you sure? You seem awfully tired again today," Hitsugaya asked kindly.

"I'm sure, Toshiro. Besides, it's been nearly a week," Matsumoto pouted, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

Although he had thoroughly enjoyed her 'stripping,' Matsumoto looked as though she'd fall asleep standing up. And he could take care of things in the shower anyway. He looked to Matsumoto skeptically. "Not that I'm complaining, because the idea certainly appeals to me, but I would prefer you awake the entire time."

"Toshiro, we've been officially married for four days now, according to Central 46, and most couples would have consummated the marriage just minutes after. I'm tired, moody, and my sex drive is so out of whack I can barely control it. Besides, you don't leave a girl much room to fall asleep, you know?" Matsumoto wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hitsugaya, wondering to himself why he'd spent five minutes as good as arguing, left little time for Matsumoto to think or do anything. Both were undressed and on the bed in record time.

"Since you came along, I never thought I'd make it four days again," Matsumoto whispered, catching Hitsugaya in a kiss.

Hitsugaya was still breathing heavily from his climax. "And you don't have to wait that long ever again. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Except the few days before the baby is born, and the six weeks after," Matsumoto reminded him.

"Yeah, but we're not talking about those," Hitsugaya scowled lightly. "Those days don't count."

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo **

**Notes:**  
(1) – But of course, what kind of person (read: self-centered, conceited author) would I be if I didn't drop in shameless plugs for my other fics? I intended to add a bit at the end of that one, but since it involved pink, I'm glad I didn't, as in this fic they're going to have a son. 8-) I do promise I'm not that conceited at all. But, if anyone has already read the other fic, that is what this refers to. Think like a Stephen King reader. Almost all of his books/novellas/etc. tie in together.

See something I missed? Tell me about it!  
-Rachel


	9. Chapter 8: Embarassment

_**A/N: **__Okay, so I have a plan to get back on track with things. Of course, as soon as I go saying that, something will, figuratively (I hope), blow up. But, anyhow, wish me the best. 8-) _

_A special thanks to __**Shamork**__, who has offered to help me keep my deadlines. Round of applause!! _

_If anyone has played the game __**Aveyond: Rhen's Quest**__, and is interested, I will be posting a new fic for that soon. It will feature RhenLars. Just give me a yell if you'd like ot know more about it. _

_Thank you all for all of the reviews, faves, and alerts. I probably would be able to be here without the support, but it'd sure suck. So, thank you all very much! I appreciate each and every one of you, for everything you do. _

_Alright, without further ado… _

**Chapter Eight  
(22-24 wks.)**

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

On New Year's Eve Kyoraku and Nanao hosted a celebration in the Eighth Division meeting hall. All guests invited turned out, packing the meeting hall and adjoining lawn full of people. Hitsugaya, as expected, felt rather uncomfortable with all the crowd gathered and did not appreciate having to cling to Matsumoto's hand in order to squeeze through the crowd with her.

The stress soon began to dissipate as the clock neared midnight and everyone began gathering for the countdown. The shinigami who had children or young relatives were given chocolate coins and other confections for the youth. Nanao made a most wonderful hostess, keeping glasses full and plates never empty throughout the long evening.

"You're doing a great job, Nanao!" Matsumoto complimented her friend. "See, alcohol isn't all that terrible. It's just the people who make the difference." Hitsugaya jokingly rolled his eyes and shook his head as Nanao smiled.

"Perhaps. But there is much less alcohol and a much more family oriented environment tonight than usual." Nanao checked the time on her watch. "It's getting close. Are you going to help us count again?" she asked Matsumoto.

"I don't know. What do you think, Toshiro?" Matsumoto asked.

"Will I be put on public display?" Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow warily.

"But of course! What kind of wife would that make me to not want to show off her amazingly cute husband?" Matsumoto and Nanao laughed together as Hitsugaya scowled.

"I am not cute!" he grumbled.

"Well, you're certainly not ugly, so that doesn't leave me much option, does it?" Matsumoto pouted.

Hitsugaya growled in defeat. "Fine. Just make it quick."

Nanao, Kyouraku, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and a few others gathered near the front of the hall. As the seconds drew nearer they began counting down the time to midnight, all calling out loudly with one another.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Matsumoto shouted happily. She spared Hitsugaya only a short moment to catch his breath before she leaned in for a passionate kiss. Seconds later they broke apart, Hitsugaya blushing heavily from excitement and embarrassment and Matsumoto smiling bright enough to light the room.

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi, each of whom seemed to be present anywhere Matsumoto went, all approached the couple.

"That was some kiss, eh, Ran-chan?" Renji congratulated her with a hug. "And Happy New Year, Hitsugaya taicho."

"Happy New Year, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya taicho," Hisagi spoke after Renji, bowing to both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya in turn. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed Hisagi's lead in kind.

After more conversation with Matsumoto's friends, the couple suddenly became the latest sensation at the party. Several bashful women and a handful of men greeted Matsumoto, each wanting to know how far along she happened to be and if they could feel the baby kick.

"Absolutely," Matsumoto told a group of five young girls. "He loves the attention. I think our little Kazuki is set to be a ladies' man, just like his father," Matsumoto chirped happily. Hitsugaya blushed as the women cooed over how adorable he was, and how cute the baby would be, with the hair and eyes of his father, or his mother.

"When did you decide on a name?" one of the ladies asked.

"Just a couple of days ago, actually. And we're not one hundred percent set on that, but it seems fitting," Hitsugaya spoke up. The ladies cooed again, going on about the lovely name and lovelier couple.

When Matsumoto had simple taken all the attention and partying she could handle, she leaned to Hitsugaya, whispering she wished to go home. They linked their arms and began making their final goodbyes for the evening.

"Nanao, Shunsui, it was amazing. Every minute of it. You should do this more often, Nan-chan," Matsumoto congratulated the Eighth Division leaders on a job well done. Nanao hugged her tightly, then stepped back as Shunsui cautiously wrapped his arms around her.

"Taicho, you don't have to be that careful," Nanao playfully scolded.

"But, Nanao-chan, what if I squeeze her too tight? She might burst or something. And I can't have babies being delivered in the middle of my meeting hall," Shunsui pouted as he released Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya shared Shunsui's sentiment. "That would be more traumatic than we are prepared for. We've only recently come to terms with a natural birth."

"Though I enjoy this conversation and your company very much, and do agree with Nanao, I am very tired and sleepy. We worked all day, and you know how paperwork makes me sleepy," Matsumoto yawned. (1)

Kyouraku laughed heartily. "Ah, of course. Shall we see you to the gate?" He offered Matsumoto his arm and proceeded with her to the division gates. Hitsugaya and Nanao followed closely behind.

The group bid their goodnights and separated, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto slowly walking back to their own division.

"I am glad they decided to host and not us. Imagine the cleanup tomorrow…" Matsumoto sighed sleepily.

Hitsugaya rarely slept as well as that night.

oOoOo

Two weeks later, Matsumoto knew something was wrong when she'd been running drills with the division seats and began feeling intense pains. "No, no, just get me some water!" Matsumoto fussed, yelling at the few division members brave enough to stick around when their fukutaicho was having troubles. "Or even some tea with sugar."

"Matsumoto fukutaicho!" Takezoe stood at attention before his commanding officer.

"Yes, Takezoe-san?" Matsumoto responded, "and it Hitsugaya now, not that it matters at this moment."

"I would like to escort you inside to rest, and Unohana taicho has been sent for," Takezoe announced.

Matsumoto sighed. "There's really no need for Unohana. Hanataro will do just fine, as he is the natal practitioner. But, I assure you, I'll be fine. I just overexerted myself and need to get a good amount of fluid in me. It'll stop the pain."

Takezoe looked worried regardless but helped take the reigns and get Matsumoto her water. Very soon Hanataro was escorted to the back of the training arena to check on Matsumoto.

Hanataro greeted her with a bow and a smile. "I see you've been doing too much again, eh?"

"I suppose," she agreed casually. "Always seems to happen when Toshiro is out doing missions or something."

Hanataro smiled again. "You do seem to attract trouble, Rangiku-san." Quickly and adeptly he began taking vital signs and determining the strength of her false labor pains. After several glasses of water for them both, Hanataro deemed her safe.

"There should not be much longer for this. You absolutely must get some rest, though, Rangiku-san. I'm writing you a note excusing you from field work in durations lasting more than thirty minutes and requiring at least two hours rest between." Matsumoto frowned heavily. "No excuses. The closer to due you make it, the healthier your baby will be. The fewer incidences like this we have, the higher the chance of a full term child."

Matsumoto's shoulders sank in defeat. "I suppose. I just wish Ukitake-san would quit calling Toshiro out so much. He's been gone three days this week." A few silent tears slid down Matsumoto's cheek. Hanataro noticed and became nervous.

"Erm, Rangiku-san? Would you like to use my handkerchief? I just laundered it this morning," Hanataro held out a folded white square of cloth to Rangiku.

Matsumoto took the handkerchief, smiling bashfully. "I'm sorry, Hanataro-kun," she smiled, "Usually I have better control of myself. It's just that Toshiro's been gone for three days, last week it was three, and he says Ukitake-san may have him out for a whole week soon. I don't know if I can handle everything alone. I'm so used to having him beside me for everything…"

Hanataro hugged Matsumoto awkwardly. "Perhaps I can give you a hand while Hitsugaya taicho is away?" he offered nervously.

Instantly Matsumoto's face brightened. "Could you? I mean, it's the most trouble to cook and clean, when I can barely bend over. Do you realize how hard it is to put my shoes on? For the last two weeks I've practically gone without, unless someone else volunteers."

Hanataro laughed loud and genuinely. Matsumoto soon shared his laughter. "I do not desire to even begin imagining the troubles, Rangiku-san."

"Just be glad you can't be pregnant. It might be worth it in the end, but I certainly don't like the middle of it," Matsumoto smiled.

Hanataro offered his hand for support and escorted Matsumoto to her rooms.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Notes:**  
1 – Did you yawn, too? I did. Hahaha. 8-)

**About the name: Kazuki  
Gender:** Masculine **  
Usage:** Japanese **  
Other Scripts:** 一 輝, 和希 (Japanese) **  
**From Japanese 一 (kazu) "one" or 和 (kazu) "harmony" combined with 輝 (ki) "radiance, shine" or 希 (ki) "hope".


	10. Chapter 9: Surprises

_**A/N: **__Even though I totally failed this week, a special thanks again to Shamork. 8-) And a thanks to everyone who's put up with my insane lack of self discipline. _

_There's a contest happening over at LiveJournal, in the HitsuMatsu community, of course. Details at the bottom. Go check it out!!_

_Ah, now, the fun part! Please enjoy!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**Chapter Nine – Surprises **

**(25-28 wks.)**

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo **

"Thank you so much, Hanataro," Rangiku greeted her newfound helping hand at the door. Over the last month he'd become rather a regular in the Hitsugaya household, and neither occupant could think of any gift greater. With Hitsugaya still out on missions every chance Ukitake had to send him, it made even the simplest of chores around the home monotonous and insanity inducing for Matsumoto, especially with no one but herself and Haineko for company.

Matsumoto's other friends, mostly Nanao, often dropped by as well, but Hanataro's presence was less of a pull from their daily work, as it had become his new assignment.

"I brought the chocolate like you asked, Rangiku-san," Hanataro offered a weighted box, decorated with a shiny bow atop it. "The lady at the candy counter wanted to make sure I had a special box to put it in," he smiled.

Matsumoto smiled softly back. "Well, then, as soon as I get the living room cleaned, we'll get started on Valentine's chocolates."

Hanataro gave a lopsided smile as he walked through the door and proceeded to help Matsumoto finish up the living room.

After putting the broom away Hanataro and Matsumoto gave identical relieved sighs then laughed together. "Why don't we get washed up and we'll get started on those chocolates. I bought a special mold for you to use for that cute little Megumi in the Eighth." Matsumoto wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Hanataro to blush profusely.

"But, Rangiku-san, how did you-?" Hanataro began stuttering. Matsumoto just smiled a knowing smile.

"I also bought one for Toshiro and Kazuki. Even though Kazuki can't use it yet, not really, I thought he'd like hearing about it later," Matsumoto mused. She proceeded to the kitchen and began washing up.

After Hanataro's blush calmed down, he washed and helped set up the pans and molds for the chocolates. Carefully instructing Hanataro with her understated talents in an understated art form, Matsumoto successfully melted and molded seventy-four 'friends' chocolates, twenty-two 'best friends' chocolates, and three 'romance' chocolates. The chocolate meant for Kazuki was not for romance, but she simply did not possess a 'family' or 'child' mold.

"I think Hitsugaya-san and Kazuki-san will love them, Rangiku-san," Hanataro applauded his and Matsumoto's handiwork.

"Megumi is sure to love hers, too," Matsumoto chimed back. Hanataro blushed again, but not as fiercely.

"Do you really think so, Rangiku-san?" Hanataro mumbled softly. Matsumoto nodded enthusiastically.

Matsumoto started toward the door and into the living room, Hanataro following uncertainly. "I need to rest, my everything aches, and I've done all the precision work I can for one day. I'm becoming rather clumsy as this pregnancy progresses. I, for one, will be most delighted when Kazuki is born and my body goes back to sort of normal," Matsumoto smiled, patting a seat on the sofa beside her, inviting Hanataro to sit.

Hanataro, still ever cautious around Hitsugaya when it came to matters of his family, carefully sat beside Matsumoto. They shared the now cold tea Matsumoto had unintentionally left behind from the morning cleaning, taking turns amusing one another with silly faces as they drank. After a long, restful silence, Hanataro braved asking the one question he had hoped to have answered from the moment he awoke that day.

"Rangiku-san, how can you tell when you love someone?" Hanataro spoke bravely.

"Hm…" Matsumoto considered. "Well, I suppose it depends. Sometimes, it's obvious. Like, with friends and family. Sometimes you fight, but ultimately you get a warm feeling when you think of them. Your heart just feels nice and cozy. And you always want to stick up for them." She paused for a few more moments to think.

Hanataro waited impatiently, trying to disguise his fidgeting as much as possible. "Sometimes, when you fall in love, it happens slowly, and sometimes it happens very fast. And there are several stages and depths to love. For Shunsui and Nanao, she always loved him, initially as something of a big brother, and then she realized her feelings were of attraction. And it was obvious he returned the sentiment. She said it was like being splashed in the face with buckets of ice water when she realized. Cold and shocking, but awaking every nerve ending in your body."

Matsumoto paused again. "So, it feels like that? Does it always feel like that?" Hanataro asked.

Matsumoto shook her head. "No, sometimes it's the fuzzy feeling you get because he came home, came back to you. When you're so excited to see someone again, just to see their creepy smile or hear their sly talk," Matsumoto smiled wryly. "And then, there's the best kind. The kind that sneaks up on you and you never realize it changes until you're falling flat on your back, and there's someone there to catch you. Suddenly, something happens to trip you up, mess up your routine, but someone else is beside you, sticking it out to the end. Agreeing to help you, hold you, no matter what. Your heart just beats so fast you can barely breathe, and then it stops. And you take a breath just in time for your lips to clash, and…" Matsumoto trailed off, not sure how else to explain things.

"And…?" Hanataro prompted.

"Well, it gets kind of graphic from there, really. Then you end up like Toshiro and me."

Waiting a few beats, Hanataro ventured again, "So, when I feel like I- I'm going to faint because she's t-touching me, is that love? Or, or, would it be, erm, when she whispers something, uh, just for, um, me?" Hanataro's blush caused his entire face to heat, spreading to his chest and ears, and any other visible part of his upper body.

Matsumoto laughed sweetly. "That sounds like love to me. I imagine she feels the same way. I've seen her a few times, usually standing in the courtyard in Eighth, talking about the adorable boy from Fourth."

Matsumoto was certain that if Hanataro blushed harder he would simply explode. She smiled and laughed again, her lilting voice catching the ears of Hitsugaya as he walked through the door. Looking from the laughing Matsumoto to the very red Hanataro quizzically, he hung his haori and zanpakuto in their designated spots and took a seat on an armchair.

"Rangiku, what have you done to Yamada-san?" Hitsugaya asked, looking worried now.

Matsumoto shrugged, still chuckling. "Absolutely nothing. I just told him what he wanted to hear, which is also the truth."

A casual conversation among the three – recapping the day's events – later, Hanataro gathered his chocolates, thanking Matsumoto again and again for her help, and bid the couple goodbye.

"He's been such an amazing help, Toshiro. And it's so good to see you home." Matsumoto strode casually over to Hitsugaya, sitting in his lap. "I've missed you and, uh, little Hyourinmaru," Matsumoto glanced lecherously downward, "very much these last couple days."

Hitsugaya, thanking the gods Hanataro had left for the day, blushed lightly himself. Never one to admit defeat prematurely, Hitsugaya huskily growled back, "And I've missed you. 'Little' Hyourinmaru and I have been incredibly lonesome." Hitsugaya placed his hands lightly on Matsumoto's waist.

Matsumoto quickly straightened herself, removing Hitsugaya's hands from her waist. "Good. We can remedy your little problem later. I have something for you first." She smiled cheerfully, as though she hadn't just pushed all of the right buttons and got Hitsugaya turned on just enough to be miserable for a while. He gave her an incredibly miffed look, frowning heavily.

"Matsumoto! If you weren't pregnant I'd show you differently," Hitsugaya grumbled, trying to find any way to get the beginnings of an erection to go away. "Damnable woman. As soon as she's able, I'm going to take her out to the sparring arena and… beat her senseless." Hitsugaya resisted using the swear word he was thinking. Matsumoto decreed that they both should work on learning what not to say and when not to say it, so that when the time came Kazuki would be exposed to as little inappropriate language as possible.

Though, now he considered it, coming from Matsumoto, not learning how to be inappropriate seemed ironic.

Before he could give it further thought, Matsumoto walked through the door of the living room carrying three packages. Two were obviously Valentine's chocolates, while Hitsugaya had little to no clue what the third could contain.

"You're not supposed to get these until tomorrow, but I was too excited to wait any longer," Matsumoto held out on box of chocolates. Hitsugaya opened it, finding a few small chocolates and one large chocolate. He plucked one of the smaller chocolates out of the box and stuck it in his mouth to savor. Matsumoto held the other Valentine box out. "I know he can't use it, or see it, or even understand it, but I made one for Kazuki, too," Matsumoto smiled.

Hitsugaya grinned back to receive a small stream of happy tears from Matsumoto. Hitsugaya stood and hugged her softly, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's a wonderful idea. I'm sure he loves it."

When Matsumoto composed herself again she presented Hitsugaya with the third box, ornately gift wrapped. It was long and about as wide as it was thick. The green wrapping paper was a vibrant shade that Hitsugaya thought made a beautiful compliment to Matsumoto's skin.

"I promised I'd get you something for your birthday, but you didn't really want it then, and you've been gone every time I turn around for the last month and a half, I haven't been able to give it to you yet." Matsumoto proudly presented the box. Hitsugaya carefully received it, feeling the slight weight to it.

Hitsugaya examined the box carefully, turning it this way and that, to decide the best method of opening with the least damage to the paper. Even with gifts he was a meticulous as with his duties. Carefully sliding a finger beneath a loosened flap pf the paper, he proceeded to remove the decorations and revealed a black velveteen box. Cautiously opening it, he smiled, seeing the object inside.

Laying in black cloth and of the shiniest silver Hitsugaya could remember was a miniature sword. A little less than half the size of Haineko, and a third the weight, the sword bore a simple star-shaped hilt and the inscription of "To our son, with love."

"It's amazing," Hitsugaya gasped.

"I wanted to make sure you would be the first to teach him to wield a sword, so I bought one you can give him when he's old enough," Matsumoto smiled. She hugged Hitsugaya tightly, purposely keeping his head from the middle of her chest.

A moment passed and Hitsugaya laid the box and its contents on the sofa. He grabbed Matsumoto roughly about the waist, growling, "Now, how about we take care of the little situation you left me with a few minutes ago?"

All Matsumoto could do was squeal in excitement.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo **

**Notes:**  
**- **The clumsy thing is true. A certain hormone in a pregnant woman's body sort of preps her bones and ligaments for child birth. This hormone 'stretches' things, so that when the woman goes into labor it's easier for the baby to come out of the birthing canal. Unfortunately, since it loosens all the ligaments and things, it makes her more prone to accidents, like tripping. So, no flip-flops or heels. Find some comfy flats. (I know, I can't imagine a life without flip-flops... Horrible!!!)  
**- **I still yawn whenever I read that last chapter, Hahaha.  
**- **Megumi means 'Blessing.'  
**- **I didn't really do too much with true Japanese customs on Valentine's, since the differences between White's Day and Valentine's kind of still confuse me. So, don't expect too much about White's.

Also, the HitsuMatsu community on LiveJournal is having a contest. I will be writing and submitting for it, so you'll have to head over there and vote for me (I'll post it here later), and enter yourselves! The theme is Valentine's/White's, and they've given a few prompts. You can enter in fanfic, fanart, and captions. Check it out at: community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/hitsumatsu/93352(dot)html.


	11. Chapter 10: Celebrations

_**A/N: **__Only a few chapters to go! It's short, but it should be sweet and mushy and all, hahaha. _

_Anyhow, please enjoy!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**Chapter Ten – Celebrations  
(33 wks.)  
oOoOo—RN—oOoOo **

Hitsugaya was uncomfortable. He had been forced to wear some audacious pin declaring "I'm a Daddy!" and then made to sit in a chair next to Matsumoto. She, on the other hand, was having rather a good time.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Matsumoto cooed over another gift. Someone in the SWA had recently been on a mission in the living world and caught wind of this 'baby shower.' Of course, with one of their members expecting, the idea caught on like wildfire, and just after White Day the ladies through Matsumoto and Hitsugaya a party. All of the SWA had been invited, and many of the males the ladies had influence over. At least Hitsugaya was not the only male suffering.

"Attention, everyone," Nanao called. The group looked to Nanao expectantly. "We've finished with the gifts, we'll move on to the refreshments and then a couple of games." Everyone nodded appreciatively.

"'Bout time, I'm starving," Ikkaku muttered. Hitsugaya shook his head in disappointment. Some things never changed.

Hitsugaya suffered through the remainder of the party, finally admitting it was not as terrible as he wanted to make it seem. He even allowed himself to enjoy the games and smile and chat a bit when Nanao and Hanataro helped Matsumoto and him get the goodies home.

"Everyone bought so much. It's just so amazing," Matsumoto gushed to Nanao.

"We're just all glad you loved it," Nanao responded.

"How could I not?" Matsumoto placed a hand on her stomach where she could feel Kazuki kicking. "Kazuki enjoyed it, too. It's as though he knows it's about him." Nanao and Matsumoto shared a giggle.

The four shinigami walked into the Hitsugaya home and put the gifts and favors away. "Thank you so much, Nanao, Hanataro. We'll be eating cake for a month with all that's leftover," Matsumoto hugged both Nanao and Hanataro, and saw them to the door. "Here, I want you to have these," she presented them with small gifts, exquisitely wrapped, "It isn't big, but we wanted to show you our appreciation for your help."

Hitsugaya sank into an armchair, enjoying the cool breeze coming through the open window. The day had been full of excitement of some sort or another, and it felt good to sit back and relax. He closed his eyes and smiled as the Matsumoto's scent drifted through the room.

"I'm going to have a bath," Matsumoto called from the doorway. "Why don't you find something to do after I get cleaned up?"

Hitsugaya gave a small nod and sensed Matsumoto smile. He listened to her footsteps as she retreated.

As Hitsugaya heard the water shut off he stood and walked to the fire, kindling it to provide just a light warmth to counteract the chill of the wind. He spread a blanket in front of the fire, with pillows around it, and headed for tea in the kitchen. He placed the tea try near the hearth just as Matsumoto walked back into the room.

"It's beautiful. But you know I won't be able to get up once I sit in the floor?" Matsumoto laughed.

"So, I'll pick you up," Hitsugaya returned, putting on his most charming smile. Matsumoto laughed again and he helped her sit in the floor. Sitting behind her, legs on either side of her body, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against her shoulder. "You know, I've only seen you at home for the last two weeks. How are things going in the Division?" Hitsugaya asked by way of striking up conversation.

Matsumoto chuckled softly. "Things are just fine. Nanao helps me with the paperwork, which I have been doing, and Hanataro helps me with everything from lunch to cleaning." They sat in silence for a bit.

Hitsugaya leaned forward to shower her with strategically placed kisses. Matsumoto hummed in pleasure. She let him continue for a moment before she placed a hand on his. He looked at her curiously. "Toshiro, I just don't feel up to anything tonight," Matsumoto smiled apologetically.

"I know," Hitsugaya returned, giving Matsumoto a peck on the lips, "but I had to try, didn't I?"

Matsumoto's eyes lit with amusement. "I suppose so."

They let their kissing fade into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sense of belonging. Casually Matsumoto broke the silence with, "Do you want to know what's really new?"

"Do I?" Hitsugaya asked cockily.

"Of course you do, Taicho!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. "I have Braxton Hicks contractions regularly, my chest is even more sensitive than before, I've practically lost my sex drive at times, and I'm sore from my ribs to my pelvis. And it's all our little angel's fault." Matsumoto was smiling happily as she went into more detail. "Kazuki is about 12 inches long and is weighing close to five pounds. He still kicks me at all hours of the day, and it's starting to hurt a bit. Right now, though, he's asleep."

"Wow, that's a lot to know. Did Hanataro-san tell you all of this?" Hitsugaya asked, mildly perplexed by Matsumoto's vast knowledge.

"Most of it. But I read some in the book he gave me, too. I just thought that you'd like to know since you had to miss my last appointment."

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't miss the next one if I have to disobey orders," Hitsugaya looked mildly frightened and apologetic.

"I know, it's not your fault. Ukitake seems to be using you as much as possible lately," Matsumoto pouted. "Why can't he use one of the other taichos?"

"Because he knows I'm going to be out of commission for a long time after Kazuki gets here." Hitsugaya kissed Matsumoto again. "Why don't we have some tea and practice your breathing techniques? The rumour is that I need the practice more than you."

The couple spent the evening and well into the night together, relaxing in the comfort of the other's embrace.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**


	12. Chapter 11: Tragedy

_**A/N:**__ Okay, first, this is going to be sad. I'm just warning you. Any of you ladies out there who are expecting, or you (most probably gents for the first two) whose wife/girlfriend/sister/other important female in your life is expecting, you might wanna skip this chapter. Or wait until the next one is posted. It was difficult to write, and I could never truly convey the grief of a parent who's lost a child, but I hope this is a reasonable comparison. _

_I toyed with the idea of this from about halfway through the fic, and finally settled for it. Don't worry, though, they'll still get their happy ending. Promise. _

_And, for the good news. Go check out the __**all-new fansite and forums**__, dedicated to our favourite couple!! Check out my profile for the full details and the link to the forum, but you can get to the site at _**www(dot)OnCloudTen(dot)org**_. Many thanks to __**Shamork**__ for the name suggestion, and even bigger thanks to everyone who posed ideas! You have no idea how much help that was! _

_Hope to see on the forums soon!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Matsumoto woke with a start. Something about the day felt… off. She couldn't describe it, but the feeling deep in her gut told her something was wrong.

Her first instinct, of course, led her to Hitsugaya, whom Ukitake had called out on one last mission before Kazuki's birth. She sighed, knowing there would be nothing to worry about. Even the times her husband and commanding officer had lain on a bed in the infirmary, a breath away from death, he managed to pull through. And if she recalled correctly, this mission involved only simple hollows, and he had a plethora of very skilled officers accompanying him.

She busied herself, thinking the worry would recede if she paid it no mind. Kazuki was not moving much. Though a stray thought bothered her that the worry she felt could mean him, she knew it was his morning naptime and did not look further into it. After all, as Hanataro had reminded her just the day before, she did not want to worry herself into labor.

When Hanataro arrived he appeared equally as concerned about something, but he could not place his worry, either. Matsumoto greeted him as cheerfully as always, and they set about a few simple housekeeping tasks.

Another several minutes passed with Matsumoto still feeling uneasy, Hanataro sharing the sentiment even with the contagiousness of Matsumoto's otherwise cheery mood. Kazuki still did not seem to be waking up, but Hanataro previously had assured her that there was less and less room for him to wiggle in each day. So, not wanting to worry Hanataro over much, Matsumoto again brushed off her worry for another quarter of an hour.

"Rangiku-san, something is obviously still upsetting you. You've been pacing for fifteen minutes," Hanataro voiced his concern worriedly.

"I know, Hanataro," Matsumoto sighed, pausing her nervous movements. "But, something feels wrong. And Kazuki hasn't moved in far too long…"

"Why don't we head to the Fourth? Or I could even bring the equipment here, and we'll do a quick checkup on Kazuki," Hanataro suggested, fearing the worst based on the lessened intensity of Matsumoto's reiatsu.

"Let's just go to the Fourth. I'm sure it's nothing, and it'll be so much trouble to drag everything here and then back," Matsumoto suggested, offering the brightest smile she could achieve in her current state. Hanataro nodded and led her out the door.

Hanataro settled Matsumoto into a room and left to retrieve the equipment, feeling even more concerned from the feel of Matsumoto's reiatsu on their walk to the Fourth. Before returning to her with the equipment, he stopped in Unohana's office.

"Unohana taichō," Hanataro called from the door. The woman looked up, smiling kindly.

"What can I help you with today, Hanataro-kun?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Hanataro felt his nerves increase, the fear of the confirmation enough to break his own, generally unattached to the baby, heart, "I'm afraid Matsumoto fukutaichō is due for terrible news, Taichō. We need to send for Hitsugaya taichō immediately. It seems that their unborn child may have died."

Matsumoto paced the floor of the infirmary room. She had been dealing with false contractions for several days now, and she sensed no change in anything, except for the baby's movements. Unbeknownst to her, Unohana sent Isane to Ukitake's office, demanding that Hitsugaya be brought back to Soul Society immediately, before she and Hanataro waited just enough time to hopefully allow Hitsugaya to be returning when they had to deliver the news.

"You are certain, Hanataro-kun?" Unohana asked as they strode down the hall, both anxious and faced with worse news than even Unohana had delivered before. Death was nothing new to the Fourth Division, or the shinigami in general, but the death of a child was much more difficult to face.

Praying that Hitsugaya would return before they determined anything, Unohana and Hanataro walked into Matsumoto's room. They both looked severely somber, trying to smile as much as possible, to not discourage Matsumoto anymore than she already was.

Matsumoto knew the moment she saw Unohana walk through the door. Her baby was dead. Her little, precious Kazuki had died. And where was Tōshirō? Unohana, sympathetic to the young woman's distress, embraced the crying woman in a motherly fashion.

"We need to let Hanataro-kun check, Rangiku-san," Unohana whispered supportively. "We're not certain of anything yet." Neither she nor Hanataro could stop their eyes watering, the heaviness of the reality settling on them all like a lead weight.

Blinking his eyes to see through the blur of water, Hanataro prepared the ultrasound machine as Unohana assisted Matsumoto. He was placing the probe on her stomach when Hitsugaya finally walked in.

The Stealth force dragging him back to Soul Society without giving him a reason or any indication as to why set him on alert. He knew that Matsumoto could have gone into labour, but the mood simply did not feel like the nervous excitement of a birth. Hitsugaya walked briskly into the door of Matsumoto's room, finding an even more foreboding scene awaiting him. If Unohana was present it meant bad news. Hanataro had proved himself a more than capable obstetrician.

Hitsugaya wore his distress on his sleeve. His face shone with worry and a touch of grief. He quickly made his way to the side of Matsumoto's bed not occupied by Unohana, and grasped Matsumoto's hands. Unable to hold his own emotions he ignored the tears sliding down his cheeks.

Today was no day to worry about pride. There was no pride in this.

Hanataro moved the probe around, checking for every possible sign of life within the child, and finding none. Unohana watched the screen keenly. In one last attempt, he pulled out a fetal stethoscope and placed it on Matsumoto's abdomen. He heard only one heartbeat.

Hanataro turned his bleary eyes to Unohana and nodded sadly. She nodded in kind, and braced herself for the next thing she had to say.

"Tōshirō-kun, Rangiku-san…" she paused for a moment, wondering if there was any way to say it that would not be so painful. But, she knew from experience, that there was not. "It appears he passed in the early hours of the morning, according to the ultrasound."

Matsumoto nor Hitsugaya could breathe. Suddenly speaking it aloud sent all their composure out the door. It was real. Their baby was dead.

Their child, the one they had anticipated for so long now, who already had flooded their world with his presence, their angel in disguise, was dead.

Unohana and Hanataro stepped away from the bed, allowing Hitsugaya and Matsumoto a moment before continuing on. Unohana embraced Hanataro lightly, whispering, "You've done an excellent job, and this is not your fault, Hanataro." Hanataro smiled sadly back, feeling his own grief and guilt. Although he knew he had done all he knew and everything he could, it still felt as though he played a part in things. What if he could have prevented this?

Hitsugaya wept, which made Matsumoto cry harder. They hugged one another tightly, neither having words to say. How did one voice pain like this? What had happened to their child? Was it something they should have done differently? Why them? Why now? Why, why, why?

After their distress settled a slight bit, Unohana lightly touched Matsumoto's shoulder, getting the attention of the grieving parents. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked to her, both still bleary-eyed.

"Would you like another moment? We need to discuss what you would like to do next, but it can wait a bit," Unohana spoke softly, trying to be as supportive as possible.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto shared a look of understanding. "I suppose… now is as good a time as any," Hitsugaya replied, feeling sick to his stomach. Wryly he added, "I suppose no time is good."

Unohana could only nod in agreement. "Very well, then. Rangiku-san, you have a few options. We can induce your labor today. Or, we could set a date within the next few days to induce you. And then you can wait until your body goes into labour of its own accord. Usually it happens within two weeks. Any longer and we will have no choice but to induce." (1)

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto simply stared at one another. "I'll leave you for a few moments to discuss. Hanataro-kun, won't you fetch some tea?" Unohana was nearly as rattled as the parents, feeling as though her head was spinning and her mind unbalanced. She stepped out of the room with Hanataro and sank onto a bench in the hallway.

Hanataro sat beside her, both stunned and numb. Unohana had seen such a tragedy only once in her first years as a shinigami. And it did not compare to this occasion. Hanataro braved standing on his jelly legs and set out for tea, returning quickly.

Matsumoto felt sick. She was going to puke, and she did not have anything in her stomach besides a lone cookie from the morning. She began to retch and Hitsugaya quickly retrieved a waste basket. He felt much the same way. Holding back her hair he rubbed a hand on her back soothingly, praying for the best. When she recovered she sank back into the pillow, still feeling queasy and unsettled. Like she had spent the afternoon on a Tilt-A-Whirl.

Hitsugaya swallowed hard. Part of him wanted to erase the last nine months completely from his memory and start fresh. He knew he could not, and he would regret having done so later, but at the moment, it seemed like a grand idea. Obviously Matsumoto felt something similar.

He took a deep breath, grasping Matsumoto's hands firmly in his own. "What do you… think we… should do…?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

Matsumoto's eyes filled with tears again, a trail of them streaking her cheeks. "I suppose… we should just do it today… I just don't think I can handle carrying him for any longer…" Matsumoto burst into full tears again. Hitsugaya leaned a sympathetic head atop hers, embracing her tightly. (2)

"I'm afraid I can't make that decision for you, Rangiku," he whispered, "But I will agree to whatever you prefer."

Matsumoto nodded, quelling her tears just enough to whisper, "Today, then."

"I'll… tell Unohana," Hitsugaya said softly, pulling away from Matsumoto reluctantly. He walked to the door to find Unohana still sitting on the bench. "Unohana taichō?" he called, making the older woman jump slightly. She apologized and stood to follow Hitsugaya back inside. Hanataro appeared behind her in the hallway with the tea and more pamphlets.

"Very well," Unohana said a bit later. "We will give you some pain medication, so that the process will be a bit easier. Then you can spend a few moments with the child."

Matsumoto, still crying and feeling like she had the worst case of morning sickness and a hangover combined, nodded sadly. She flinched slightly when Hanataro inserted an IV with hormones to stimulate uterine contractions into her forearm. Hitsugaya stood beside her, clenching her hand.

The labour went smoothly and quickly enough, giving the couple a moment of ease in knowing that neither the mother nor the child suffered physically any more than necessary. Hanataro cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a soft blue blanket. A few other division members who had been present for assistance took the placenta and umbilical cord to another area for testing.

Hanataro did nothing about the tear sliding down his cheek as he handed the child to Matsumoto, who cradled him lovingly in her arms. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Matsumoto, placing a soft kiss on Kazuki's head. "I love you, Kazuki. I always will," he whispered, crying with Matsumoto again.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya spent the rest of the now early morning saying goodbye. Unohana asked if they would like a photograph or some other like object for a shrine, but they declined. She and Hanataro volunteered to take care of the funeral arrangements and left the grieving parents for a bit. (3)

Finally Matsumoto and Hitsugaya reluctantly released their baby into the care of Hanataro and his team of assistants. They elected to not have an autopsy, but allowed Hanataro to run any other tests he deemed necessary. He sadly wrapped the child fully in the blanket and carried him from the room.

Unohana kept Matsumoto in the infirmary for the next night for observation. She gave them pamphlets and books, and even told them of a few people they might speak to in order to learn how to live with the grief.

It would never go away, but anything that might help ease the pain could be beneficial.

Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya exhausted themselves of crying by the next nightfall. Hitsugaya lay on the bed beside his wife, cuddling her in his arms. They fell into a restless sleep as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

**oOoOo**

Two days later the whole of Seireitei turned out to show their support. No one could imagine the grief, but all offered anything in their power to help. Kyouraku and Ukitake embraced Matsumoto tightly, their shoulders becoming soaked with tears.

"We have no words," Nanao spoke sadly, "but we will be here whenever you need us, no matter when that is. All you've to do is show up." Matsumoto hugged her fiercely, crying yet harder.

"Thank you so much, Nanao," she wept, "You have no idea how much that means." Hitsugaya fell into Nanao's embrace, feeling the same sentiment.

"She's right," Ukitake echoed, "You only have to say so." They escorted Matsumoto and Hitsugaya from the small shrine.

When they approached the small flat, they said their goodbyes and hesitantly left the couple to be together. They spent several long minutes simply standing together on the front step.

Hitsugaya heaved a sigh. "It's beginning to get a little chilly out here. Maybe we should go inside?" he suggested, still not feeling like moving. Matsumoto nodded and he led her inside to the sofa.

She turned to face him, and seeing his teary eyes, began crying softly. "What do we do now? I was ready for sleepless nights and diaper changes and teething pains, but, not… this…"

"I don't know," Hitsugaya replied truthfully. "I just don't know."

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo **

Notes:  
1 – An otherwise healthy mother can carry a dead fetus for up to two weeks with no health issues. Any longer and she risks infection and things. Usually the mother will go into labour within two weeks of the fetus dying.  
2 – Most mothers (and fathers) choose to deliver the child the same day, or very soon. A majority of mothers claim they dislike the idea of carrying the child any longer.  
3 – Some parents elect to have photographs, possibly for the funeral and whatnot, as well as for memories.


	13. Chapter 12: Healing

_**A/N: **After the horribleness of my last chapter, I think this will be a welcome bit of relief. And it isn't over yet. I couldn't just let a fic end without a true happy ending. I know, you all kinda sorta hate me now, but I think you'll forgive me with the next chapter (maybe even this one if I get lucky, lol). _

_Yes, it was incredibly sad last chapter (I know this, I wrote it, after all, hahaha), but I swore it would get better, and it will continue to do so. _

_Again, I'm not an expert, and I could never fully convey the emotions and feelings a parent experienses, but I hope I've done a decent job of trying. So, without further ado, Chapter Twelve!_  
_-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo--RN--oOoOo**

Matsumoto nor Hitsugaya could manage to keep down a bite of food for at least a week. Hitsugaya gave in to the rumbling in his stomach soon enough, though not very much, and was well on his way to recovering from lack of appetite. Matsumoto only picked around at any food set before her, and just enough to keep Nanao and Hitsugaya from worrying about her starving.

By the time six months had passed, Matsumoto was finally beginning to feel hungry again. Nothing else seemed to be returning, but Nanao and Unohana guessed it to be a good sign that she was learning to cope and to live, however incompletely it was at the time. Hitsugaya hid his pain well for as deeply as he blamed himself for agreeing on one last mission for Ukitake.

He blamed Ukitake for as much, too.

If only Hitsugaya would have been there the night before, maybe he would have known when he sensed Matsumoto's reiatsu dampening. She had a horrible time sensing it herself, especially while pregnant, but he felt every flicker, every heartbeat, every tiny movement once Hanataro pointed it out to him. He should have been there.

Matsumoto remained unaware how sensitive to Kazuki Hitsugaya actually became, and he was grateful, for it meant she would have less reason to hate him.

She did not hate Hitsugaya, nor did she blame him. Though barely a breath passed her lips that she did not wonder what else she might have done. What could she have done? Was a mother not supposed to just automatically _know_ things about her baby? How had she failed at such a seemingly simple task?

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya's days were filled with weary, tear-filled eyes and restless nights. They engaged in sex only a few times, neither having the energy or the heart built back up for it. And both being terrified of a repeat performance.

Unohana and Hanataro counseled with the couple at least twice a week. The only true advice Unohana could give them, the tiniest glimmer of hope, was to pray for the circle of life to return their child to them. Beyond making sure they were not suicidal or similarly emotionally unstable, there was little else anyone had to offer.

The testing done on the placenta and cord and the examination of the small child's body brought no comfort. As far as the tests were concerned, there was no reason for the baby to not live. Matsumoto cried for another week, while Hitsugaya tried to see through his blurred vision well enough to offer her comfort. (1)

Neither blamed the other, but neither would lie and say they never considered the "what-ifs" involving the other. Hitsugaya wondered if perhaps he had dragged Matsumoto along with him, would things have ended differently. Matsumoto wondered if maybe she should have screamed and cried, anything to keep Hitsugaya home, especially when only a simple "Please stay" would have worked wonders.

Instead, she encouraged him to go and have a last fight in the Living World, since he would become a father soon.

Instead, he took her smile and believed no bad would happen while he was away.

And this is where they ended up. Some place deep, deep beneath the light. The only thing in any direction was darkness. Guilt. Self-loathing. Pain. Suffering. Where was _their_ silver lining?

Hitsugaya was no where near healed, but he was much farther along the road than Matsumoto.

Unohana, a few months after the funeral, advised Matsumoto and Hitsugaya to begin attempting to heal with donating non-sentimental and non-personal things belonging to the baby, perhaps to an orphanage.

Gathering up a bit of courage one sunny day, not having set foot in the nursery in the time since the incident, Matsumoto opened the door slowly and walked inside. Immediately she felt her breaths quicken and she struggled to hold back the flood of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. After a few moments she collected herself enough to take a steady walk about the room. She rifled through shelves and drawers, looking through clothes and books and toys.

What did her friends think? Did it bother them to know that their gifts would never be used?

She pulled her phone out and dialed up Nanao in the Eight Division office. As usual she answered swiftly, sensing Matsumoto on the other end of the line.

"What can I do?" Nanao asked, always intuitive to Matsumoto's moods. Despite her bleak mood and vanishing courage, Matsumoto smiled.

"Can you…" Matsumoto took a deep breath, as though getting rid of Kazuki's things would condemn her to eternal damnation, "Can you help me go through his things?" Matsumoto whimpered lightly, trying to not break out into full tears.

Nanao, nearly in tears herself from the emotion behind her friend's words, quickly agreed. She placed a quick phone call to Hitsugaya in his office then was on her way to their home.

Nanao and Hitsugaya found Matsumoto holding the stuffed dragon and the outfit they planned to bring Kazuki home in, crying in the rocker. Soft tears streaked down her face, the look she held far away and distant. Hitsugaya did nothing but stare for several minutes, blinking back his own emotions.

Finally deciding they needed to progress, else neither parent would move again, Nanao stepped lightly up to Matsumoto and enveloped her in a soft hug.

"Oh, Nanao!" Matsumoto cried.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Rangiku?" Nanao asked quietly.

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya, who nodded, then said with determination, "Yes, we're sure."

Nanao spent the afternoon helping the pair part with anything they could bear, praying silently that those who be in the circle of life would bless them soon.

A couple of days later Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, upon her insistence that they do it themselves, set out to an orphanage in the fiftieth district. Matsumoto kept Hitsugaya worried, but she held up well. They walked through the door and were greeted by a plump woman in a simple blue kimono.

"Miku-san!" a child called, running up to the woman and hugging her hips, "Why are the shinigami here?"

"I don't know yet. You have to allow me time to introduce myself and ask first. You know that. Now, go play," Miku demanded softly. "My apologies, Taichō and…"

"Fukutaichō," Matsumoto supplied, halfheartedly wiggling her sash with her badge.

Miku nodded. "Ah. I see. Well, welcome. What can I do for you today?" Miku asked, a bit wary of the high ranking officers.

Hitsugaya spoke up, sparing Matsumoto the trouble. "We would like to make a donation of clothing, toys, diapers, and books," he said. Miku looked surprised. "It is misfortunate, but we are no longer in need of these." Hitsugaya's voice cracked some as Miku's eyes lit up.

"So you are the two everyone has heard about? It is such an honor to meet another couple as myself and my husband," Miku bowed low in honor. "Yoshi and I lost our baby only a day before he was due. That's been ten years now, but at the time I had no idea how I could face returning to the orphanage. It was so… painful…" Miku's eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh, silly me," she smiled. "My reminiscing is not what you've come for. Please, won't you have some tea or a snack? It is time for the children to enjoy a small bite of fruit."

Matsumoto very nearly burst into tears to learn of someone who could genuinely relate. And this someone was inviting them for tea. Hitsugaya sensed Matsumoto's excitement within her grief and nodded a polite thank you to Miku. They settled around a small table in a far too tiny kitchen.

Miku buzzed about, preparing tea and slices of fruit. "Yoshi will be home any moment now," she intoned, "He is anxious to meet this Taichō he keeps hearing of. There are so many shinigami in the Gotei Thirteen that being an unseated officer he has yet to run into you, being stuck in First Division."

"It is an honor to be recognized as someone of such importance, Miku-san," Hitsugaya replied, giving a hint of a smile.

Yoshi, a big, burly man Hitsugaya had noticed about the courtyards a few times, stepped through the door, falling into a deep bow in greeting to his superior officers. Miku introduced them and shooed the children, who Matsumoto watched wistfully, out to the yard for play.

Miku and Yoshi seated themselves at the table and recounted their own experience. Matsumoto and Miku cried together, the men attempting not to do the same, empathizing and finally finding the comfort in kindred spirits they each so desired.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto returned to their home late that night, their spirits lifted and their souls feeling the beginnings of healing. Their deep dark tunnel shone brightly with light at the end.

With hope on their hearts, they made love for the first time in many months.

**oOoOo--RN--oOoOo**

Notes:  
1 - Approximately 40 percent of stillbirths have no determinable cause, and occur to healthy mothers and babies. The only answer anyone seems to be able to give is that it simply is not the right time.  
Men and women experience grief and cope with it differently. Generally, probably because men are usually taught to be "big and strong" and not "girly, nancy-boys," men have a tendency to outwardly (and to an extent internally) overcome their grief and suffering more quickly than women. On the flip side, women usually spend rather a long time grieving over something like this. A factor of that may be the connection mothers tend to form with their babies while pregnant.

If you or someone you know has been through this, you have my deepest sympathies. If I may, there are literally hundreds of sites available, full of parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, whoever, giving the advice they can to help others cope. I highly recommend a quick search for them. 8-)

One last note: We are undergoing some changes to the site, so that (cross your fingers it works) we can have users submit their fanfics. The forums are still open, and staying put for the moment. We will probably host most Bleach fanfics by HitsuMatsu shippers, but we **will not** accept fics which feature Hitsugaya and/or Matsumoto in a romantic relationship with anyone else (unless it is guaranteed to end up as a HitsuMatsu fic).


	14. Chapter 13: Circle

_**A/N:**__ I know it's been a while, but I really have been busy. And I wasn't lying when I said I put up a fence. Granted, it was lattice and not barbed wire or something, but still, it ain't easy. Haha. _

_You finally get to see something truly happy this time! Well, since a few chapters ago. By this time, approximately a year has passed since the baby was stillborn. _

_I tried to show the emotions involved with the tragedy, as well as the acceptance of fate. The emotions and feelings I've described don't have a scientific or medical backing, but they seem rather common in many of the men and women I know. Women do, as a whole, tend to look far to deeply into things, and tear every piece of it apart. Whereas men have a tendency to focus one just one aspect (be that good or bad, depending on the situation). Again, that's a generic initial reaction to such a change, but it might be worth someone who's a Psych major to study on. Just tell 'em it was my idea! Lol. _

_Look for two more chapters for this one. I think two, anyway. Maybe I'll just have one more. Depends on where the story takes me next! I may, if I get some good ideas, do an alternate ending for this fic, not involving the tragedy and adding a lot more fluff and sweetness. But I really will need ideas for that. My brain's almost pooped out with this fic. Lol._

_Anyhow, enjoy the long awaited thirteenth chapter! And thanks so much for your patience, reviews, alerts, faves, everything!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Matsumoto wiped the sweat from her brow. The grind and quick pace of slaying hollows relaxed her mind. It forced her to focus solely on the task in front of her, and her survival. It helped her not think about the past. She eyed the next hollow in front of her. With a glare she called Haineko and slashed through its skull.

Panting with the effort of the entire day behind her, she walked to Hitsugaya, giving him a firm nod. He responded in kind and yelled out, "Move to the next gate!" The entirety of the troops with them stood to attention, immediately falling into shunpo at the command. Matsumoto lagged about three steps behind the last, thinking over a bit of her day.

_The meeting was long and horrible, as always. Unlike the Real World, Soul Society did not have 'air conditioning,' though they had some sort of cooling kidou that seemed to be failing. Just as Ukitake was dismissing everyone, Rin burst into the room yelling loudly. _

"_Soutaicho! Ukitake Soutaicho!" Rin called as he ran through the door. "Emergency! We've detected a Hollow outbreak in Rukongai district 68!" _

_Ukitake seemed more surprised than any in the room. He acknowledged Rin, requesting a full report. _

"_One of the dormant garganta has been accessed. There are multiple hollows pouring from the gate at a steady rate. None appear very difficult, but the speed at which they are coming through is far too quick for the shinigami stationed in the district," Rin rambled off quickly. _

_Ukitake and Unohana exchanged a look, Unohana nodding softly in encouragement. And when Ukitake called for Tenth Division's leaders to guide the mission, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya both were instantly thankful. _

_It had been almost a year, and neither parent could forget the tragedy, even for an instant. _

_And the pain was still excruciating. _

_The exercise and intensity of the mission would bring them some relief, if only for a moment. _

As the mission turned out, more than one gate had been flooded. The division's troops worked well and quickly. With the encounter being a ratio of twenty-five or thirty weak hollows to one mildly strong hollow, they even allowed some of their newest recruits to come along.

The next gate brought them into the 69th district, and the small community near where Matsumoto grew up. She watched as her troops danced about with their respective blades, slaying hollow after hollow, many as tiny as cats and dogs. She smiled to herself briefly, enjoying one shinigami desperately trying to impress his female assistant, and failing, if the female's laughter meant anything. (1)

The girl deftly wielded her blade, twirling and twisting as she slashed through the hollows. Her male accompaniment looked crestfallen and defeated. Matsumoto let out a giggle as she watched the girl kiss him on the cheek.

Hitsugaya walked up behind Matsumoto, placing a hand on her back and making her jump. She whirled around, ready to draw Haineko. Inhaling a quick, deep breath, she glared halfheartedly at Hitsugaya and fussed, "Goodness! You scared me! Taicho, you know you can't sneak up on me like that! I was ready to stab you!"

Hitsugaya cracked a smile. "I'm sorry. Though I'm sure Haineko would realize quickly enough that it was Hyourinmaru you and she were attacking. I think I'll be alright."

Matsumoto mocked Hitsugaya playfully, sharing in his good humour. "Perhaps so. They certainly enjoy one another's company."

The couple watched their men and women fighting, occasionally stepping in when the odds got a bit overwhelming for a less experienced member. Just as the flood of hollows began dying down, a large creature stepped through and immediately took off in an opposite direction.

Matsumoto gave chase first. Quickly following the beast with shunpo she was previously unaware she could obtain, she stepped onto a roof, overlooking where the creature stopped.

In but a moment, Matsumoto watched the hollow reach out and swipe with deadly claws at a man. The man fell without much effort or fight, leaving a woman, with something swaddled in her arms, vulnerable. Pushing off for another step, Matsumoto's grip on the roof gave out, and she slipped, falling before she could catch herself. Landing hard on the ground, she watched in horror as the creature grabbed the woman, shaking her violently, eliciting terrified screams.

"The baby! Not the baby!" Matsumoto made out. Hitsugaya, ever only a few paces away, followed quickly on Matsumoto's trail, and finished the hollow off with one good thrust of Hyourinmaru.

Unable to stop it, the woman fell from the hollow's vanishing grasp, dropping roughly onto the ground below, shielding the small thing in her arms. She gasped for breath as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto scrambled to heal her.

"Call a medic!" Hitsugaya yelled, terrifying a new recruit. An older member took the order and immediately attempted to reach the Fourth. Whatever healing kidou either Hitsugaya or Matsumoto knew kept failing.

The day took a sudden turn for as bleak as a year prior, the outcome just as grim.

Gasping for breath, the woman choked out, grabbing tight to Matsumoto's hand as she did, "Take the baby. Please. We found him just three days ago… We- We do not have a name. Please, take care of my child…"

Matsumoto and a few fellow females in the squad gave in to the tears as they watched the woman take one last, wheezing breath. Hitsugaya gathered the child in his arms, terrified and exhilarated at what he felt.

Letting his emotions come to fruition in the form of tears, Hitsugaya handed the child to Matsumoto. "Rangiku, it's him…"

**oOoOo**

Matsumoto wanted to hit something. She wanted to throw a plate just to shatter it. Maybe take a baseball bat to a tree. Anything violent and angry and completely uncalled for. Because right now, she hated the world.

It was unjust. Unfair. Cruel. And she wanted to take the world and the fates and rip them apart. Not only had it taken her son away from her, it gave him to another woman in the Living World, then it took him away from that woman, and gave her baby to some other woman who found the little infant in Rukongai. And the icing on the cake was the world taking the woman away from the baby.

As much as she longed for her son, as much as she grieved and beat herself up over losing him, she hated the world for returning him in such a violent and ruthless way.

Obviously, the world had no sympathy for a grieving parent, nor for an innocent child.

And he looked just like Hitsugaya, down to the short stature and white hair. Had she been in a remotely humourous mood, she would have teased Hitsugaya about having a fling with another woman. Anything to make him blush, even though she knew full well he'd barely left her side since they first got their news.

Matsumoto speculated on the day in the infirmary when Unohana first announced the pregnancy. It was that day that Matsumoto realized her love for Hitsugaya, her partner in crime, her taicho, her everything. She realized how much he cared for her that day, too, though it took her longer to believe that.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was thrilled. His son had been returned, and still bore his eye colour and hair. He received his second chance at fatherhood. Sure, fate dealt them a hand that they barely managed to keep playing on, but they did not fold and raised the ante. Eventually, when their poker faces were good enough to bluff even the fates, their son came back.

Sure, Hitsugaya could barely believe it. The circumstances, the chance that this would ever happen, to anyone, much less someone like themselves, were so slim, even the Twelfth had trouble figuring them.

He understood Matsumoto's explanations for her reaction, how she shoved the baby back into his arms then violently turned away from him, beating the ground until her hands were bloody and bruised. The troops around them scattered to a safe distance, unsure what to do. Hitsugaya handed the child to a woman standing nearby, ordering her and a few others to take the child immediately to the Fourth.

What he could not understand was how she seemed to refuse to be happy. Their wish, their only prayer for themselves, had been granted. How could she not see the event for the joy and excitement it restored?

Unohana stood with Matsumoto inside an infirmary room, silently listening as she described her emotions. "I just can't grasp how something so precious can be treated so terribly! Do the gods have no shame? No dignity? How can anyone, or anything, just yank a child away from someone, and hand the child back a year later after causing hell and terror everywhere?"

Matsumoto paused for a breath and Unohana spoke up. "Rangiku-san?" Matsumoto turned to face the older woman. "Do you think, at this time, or anytime in the near future, you will wish to take over the care of this child? He is, indeed, the reincarnate of your passed son. At least to the fullest extent possible. But before we proceed, I need to know if you wish to be a part of this."

Matsumoto broke out into tears, crying uncontrollably. Of course she wanted her son back. But why did the fates return her son by taking him away from someone else? Out of her loss was born another woman's, and man's, dream. Accepting the 'gift' of her child's return seemed cold and cruel. How could she ever justify it to herself?

Sensing her thoughts, Unohana placed a hand comfortingly on Matsumoto's back, drawing the other woman into a caring embrace. "Rangiku-san, I know the conditions are far from ideal. But even here in Seireitei we must leap at opportunities we are given the moment they come along. I cannot say who birthed the child, but I can guarantee that that family will find comfort in the thinking that their baby has gone to Heaven, to be where he suffers no more. You and Toshiro-kun are merely the angels that were awaiting him at the gates."

Matsumoto looked up with bleary eyes. "You really think so?" she asked, searching desperately for an answer she did not know. Unohana nodded.

"Without a doubt. For it is we who are the angels guarding and guiding the souls of the departed. Though we know the circumstances of many of our charges being here are grim, we strive to care for them and reach out to them as much as possible. We are the reason their loved ones may ever find even the tiniest bit of comfort in death," Unohana assured her.

Unohana stroked Matsumoto's hair comfortingly. "I'll do it, then," Matsumoto sniffled, wiping her eyes lightly with her unhampered hand. Kissing Matsumoto in a motherly fashion atop her head, Unohana released the younger woman.

Smiling, Unohana extended a hand toward the door. "I believe Toshiro-kun is waiting for you, so that you may properly welcome your son."

Matsumoto smiled, crying again. Though now she cried joyful tears, finally understanding her role in the grand scheme of things. She met Hitsugaya, who hugged her and kissed her happily at seeing her in such good spirits. "Let's go see our baby," Matsumoto declared, taking his hand in hers and setting off down the hall to the two-year-old Children's Wing.

Many minutes of holding the child, crying, cradling, cooing, and swaddling later, Hitsugaya whispered softly, "I think we should give him his name. Kazuki is befitting of him, now twice earned. Kazuki Umarekawari." Hitsugaya looked to Matsumoto, who cried again but nodded fervently. "Welcome home, Kazuki. It's been a long time." (2)

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Notes:  
1** – As far as I recall (and it may be misunderstood information on my part) Matsumoto essentially grew up in the 69th district with Gin. But don't hold me to that.  
**2 **– If you recall, Kazuki means (kazu) "one" or 和 (kazu) "harmony" combined with 輝 (ki) "radiance, shine" or 希 (ki) "hope". Umarekawari is not a name (at least not commonly), but the literal translation is "rebirth, reincarnation." There are other words that mean rebirth/reincarnation, but they have multiple other meanings as well, and did not seem so fitting. Even though this one was the longest of the lot, haha. The way I see it, Kazuki Umarekawari would mean "Harmony and hope in rebirth."

** A/N:** I'm looking for a few people to sorta, kinda beta read for me. I need a few opinions on a couple of fics. Anyone interested in a RukiHana/HitsuMatsu (and IchiHime?) fic or totally twisting the canon storyline with a HitsuMatsu fic involving Ichigo in something so deep I barely managed to wrap _my_ mind around it (and I'm writing it!), let me know. I'd be grateful for the help! (**AS**, **KA**, you've done a splendid job. I just still can't make up my mind. I'm getting fickle nowadays, haha.)


	15. Epilogue: Time

_**A/N:**__ Hehehehehe… Just don't throw anything too hard or really foul and rotten at me, okay? I know, it's been, what, half of forever? Alas, life gets in the way, and suddenly you look up to realize what you've not been doing. _

_But, if you like, I believe I can honestly say that if it weren't for Shamork and his "distractions", I'd have had this out a lot sooner. Lol. I'd say this was a belated birthday gift, but, that's not entirely true. (Though I'm sure you'll say it is anyway, haha.) Regardless, this one's for you._

_Okay, I have a couple of things to say. First, my sincerest apologies to all of the users and anyone who frequented OnCloudTen. I had to close it down because I simply couldn't keep the site going by myself. And, since I've not been working while I'm back in school (long story), I can't afford the payments on it, and, yeah… it was best to just let things go for now. Maybe someday I'll be able to reopen and hopefully have an extra tech-savvy hand to help me with the finer details. _

_Second, Kazuki may or may not actually be five years old. Soul Society aging is all haywire as it is, anyway, so I have no clue how old to actually make him. By 'human' standards (not SS standards) he is the same as a five-year-old. _

_And lastly, this is the last of this fic. It's been a wonderful ride, and I think I finally have an epilogue worthy of such a story. I hope you all have enjoyed it, and thank each and every one of you for your support, your feedback, and just being all-around amazing readers. I hope we have a future of reader/writer relationships for years to come._

_Please, enjoy, and thank you.  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Kazuki's eyes lit up, growing big and round as he listened to the earpiece of the stethoscope Unohana held placed against Rangiku's abdomen. "Wow, Mommy! Is that baby Ai inside your belly?" he asked excitedly. Rangiku laughed lightly, amused at his wonder.

"It is," she replied, "and that's her heartbeat you're hearing. Do you remember the pictures Hanatarou-san showed you on the screen last week?" Kazuki nodded his head vigorously. "That's what baby Ai looks like right now." Before she could continue, another contraction seized her and forced her features to draw tight. She relaxed as much as possible, smiling softly at Kazuki to quell his apparent worry for her state of health.

"Mommy, why does having a new baby make you hurt so much?" Kazuki asked.

Rangiku, not feeling up to the task at the moment, with the contractions so close together already, replied, "Can Mommy answer that question later, when she feels better? Or, better yet, you could go and ask Hanatarou-san. I bet he'd be happy to answer." Only moments later Kazuki was out the door, quietly running down the halls of the infirmary looking for Hanatarou. Toshiro walked back into the room, knocking lightly to announce himself as he opened the door, grinning about Kazuki's retreating form.

"He was excited about whatever he was doing," he smiled, approaching Rangiku with a glass of water. Unohana finished taking her readings and excused herself from the room. "Is it too terrible to bear yet?" he asked, indicating Rangiku's stomach as she fought against another contraction.

"Everything still looks good, so, it can hurt all it wants," Rangiku smiled weakly, a few tears escaping her eyes. Toshiro fought back his own tears at the memory of the last time they sat in a delivery room, focusing on the positive, that Kazuki was a bright eyed five-year-old with more questions than anyone could answer. This time was going to be different. No matter how things might turn around for the better again, everything would work the way it was supposed to if it killed him.

Toshiro and Rangiku sat together on the bed, Toshiro losing the feeling in his fingers every time Rangiku squeezed them. Before long, Hanatarou walked back into the room, saying that Kazuki was in the capable hands of Kyouraku and Nanao, and immediately set to work breaking down the bed.

"Ready or not, Rangiku, we're about to have a baby," he grinned.

Rangiku practiced her breathing through the contractions, the pain medication Unohana had supplied her dulling the pain only marginally. Toshiro readied himself for whatever might be happening next as Unohana and a small team of healers came to assist Hanatarou.

**oOoOo**

Rangiku was tired. And that was an understatement. She was simply exhausted to the point where one becomes too tired to sleep. It was a good feeling though, to be holding her new child in her arms, her love sleeping on a cot beside them. Kazuki was still with his favourite aunt and uncle, hopefully sleeping hard. Baby Ai stirred in Rangiku's arms, beginning to cry out. Rangiku carefully checked her diaper, only to decide it must be feeding time again.

Toshiro roused, blinking his eyes against the amplified, harsh light from the lamp Rangiku switched on. "Time to get up again already?" he asked, a tinge of a whine to his sleepy voice.

"I can't help that Ai needs to eat so often. Such a tiny body has to grow so much, she has to eat often. Speaking of eating, I could use something small myself. I think it was yesterday last I ate anything…" Rangiku replied. She positioned the baby, watching as the infant latched on to a nipple, wincing a bit at the initial sensation. Toshiro rummaged about for a snack, finding some dried fruit, and the three settled in for the remainder of the night.

Toshiro looked fondly on his wife and his younger child, still amazed at the miracles he'd witnessed.

**oOoOo**

Time goes on, and the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, and the months to a year. A small group sat gathered in the living room of Toshiro and Rangiku's home, talking happily as Kazuki protectively tended to Ai, always keeping watch over her. Yachiru happily played with the children, dragging Byakuya along to help tend to the Hitsugaya children, as well as the children of the other guests. Kazuki was almost more proud and excited for Ai's first birthday than either Rangiku or Toshiro.

After the party diffused, Rangiku and Toshiro picked up the debris and took down the decorations. Toshiro set Kazuki to a bath while Rangiku dressed and fed Ai. She was just tucking Ai into the crib in their room when she heard Kazuki proudly telling Toshiro about the cake he and Yachiru baked for the party. Toshiro tucked Kazuki into bed, and Rangiku looked back on the past few years.

The joy and pain she and Toshiro had suffered no one should ever have to endure. She wouldn't wish such a fate on her worst enemy. But, through it all, they stood beside one another, and the day she took the pregnancy test to find she was, as she suspected, pregnant with baby Ai, Toshiro cried tears of fear and anxiety right along with her. A few weeks later they choked back their fears as Kazuki danced about the living room, singing about what would become his new baby sister.

As the day of delivery drew ever closer, Rangiku and Toshiro fought harder than ever to continue believing that nothing would go wrong this time. And with the light always in Kazuki's eyes, they realized that they would make it.

If you've already endured it, surely you know what to expect should it happen again.

Rangiku smiled into the soft kiss Toshiro placed on her lips, both whispering, "I love you," before they closed their eyes.


End file.
